The Power of Elemental
by Namikaze Fansboy
Summary: Karena sebuah kesalahan ia harus dibuang kedalam lubang hitam yang membuatnya terdampar di sebuah kota bernama Kuoh namun itu bukan akhir melainkan awal perjalanan barunya dengan hidup dan ingatan baru ia akan memulai kehidupan yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. NaruRias Strong!Naru Supernatural/ Romance/ Scy-fi. 14 Juni 2016 Naruto Rias
1. Chapter 1

**The Power of Elemental**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** **Mashashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD ****Ichie Shibumi**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural/ Scy-fi/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Rias]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Karena sebuah kesalahan ia harus dibuang namun itu bukan akhir melainkan awal perjalanan barunya dengan hidup dan ingatan baru ia akan memulai kehidupan yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. NaruRias Strong!Naru Supernatural/ Romance/ Scy-fi.

* * *

 **~XXX~ Chapter 1~XXX~**

Tampak seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini kondisinya tengah sekarat dengan luka lebam menghiasi tubuhnya bahkan seragamnya komando pasukan angkasanya sudah tak berbentuk lagi kini diseret oleh dua orang atau lebih tepatnya makhluk aneh besar pendek dengan dua antena atau bisa sebut alien.

"Sayang sekali Naruto sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk mengutamakan misi malah kau membangkang padahal kau adalah salah satu pasukan yang kubanggakan" Ucap pria berambut dark blue dengan iris merah cerah.

"Maafkan aku Kapten Kaizou aku mengecewakanmu tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal membantu temanku" Balas Naruto dengan nada terbata karena sekarang ia merasakan sulit walau hanya untuk menarik nafas.

"Aku pribadi memaafkanmu Naruto tapi sub komando kita tidak akan menolerirnya kau tahu sendiri Naruto! dan karena itu kau akan mendapat hukuman" Ucap Kaizou setengah hati walau bagaimanapun juga ia sangat dekat dengan Naruto.

"Apapun itu aku akan menerima hukumannya kapten" Ucap Naruto hormat dengan nada pelan.

"Hukumannya kau akan dibuang ke lubang hitam karena apa yang kau perbuat merugikan bagi Komando kita dan artinya kemungkinan kau untuk hidup sangatlah kecil jika kau masuk kedalam lubang hitam dengan kondisi seperti ini"

Naruto terhenyak mendengarnya tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum karena sahabatnya ini rasanya tak rela melemparnya ke lubang dimana ia bisa terdampar dimana saja dan kemungkinan besar dirinya pasti mati.

"Aku akan terima" Senyum Naruto tetap menghiasi wajahnya membuat Kaizou meneteskan air mata sekali.

"Baiklah lempar Naruto kelubang hitam dan sebagai pengingat akan jasanya selama ini aku sertakan Sfera Element padamu sebagai pengguna terakhir tapi sebelum itu minumlah ini"

Kaizou kini sudah membuat keputusan dan kemudiab kedua alien itu memasukkan Naruto kedalam sekoci angkasa setelah Naruto meminum pemberian dari Kaizou.

"Luncurkan" Perintah Kaizou pada pengendali pesawat angkasa.

Dan setelah itu sekoci yang berisikan Naruto meluncur dengan kecepatan kilat kearah lubang hitam.

'Dengan cairan yang kau minum tadi kau akan selamat melewati lubang hitam sobat, tapi sebagai gantinya kau akan kehilangan ingatan secara permanen dan saat kau berusaha mengingat tentang masa lalumu maka sfera elementmu akan bangkit kembali dan aku berharap kau akab menggunakannya secara bijak seperi saat kau memimpin pasukan disini sampai jumpa lagi pengguna sfera seven terakhir' Batin Kaizou memanjatkan doa.

Sedangkan disuatau tempat jauh dari posisi kapal sub antariksa nampak pemuda surai coklat yang kini telah bersimpuh darah didepan gadis yang memiliki sepasang sayap gagak dipunggungnya.

"Y-Yuuma-chan.. Mengapa?" Tampak seorang pemuda bersurai coklat menatap gadis didepannya ini dengan takut -takut, dan dapat terlihat gadis itu menyeringai pada pemuda coklat itu.

"Itu tadi menyenangkan bermain pacaran seperti anak kecil denganmu. maaf Issei jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan takdir yang membuat aku harus membunuh orang tidak berguna sepertimu yang memilki kekuatan yang berbahaya pada tuanku, jadi sebelum kau menjadi masalah dimasa yang akan datang, aku harus namaku Raynare bukanlah Yumma hahaha" Ujar gadis bernama Yumma yang kemudian memberitahukan namanya yang asli.

Pemuda bernama Issei yang mendengar itu hanya dapat terkejut merasa selama ini ia telah dibohongi.

"Dan juga salahkan tuhan yang memberikan Sacred Gear berbahaya padamu yang dapat mengancam tuanku hahahah" Ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Setelah memastikan pemuda yang menjadi sasarannya meninggal Raynarepun pergi meninggalkan Issei yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Tak lama setelah kepergian raynare muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan sebuah lambang rumit didalamnya.

"Sepertinya Issei-kun sedang sekarat Buchou, Apa kau berniat menjadikannya Peeragemu?" Tanya gadis berambut dark blue pada sang gadis berambut crimson.

"Tentu saja Akeno" Jawabnya, kemudian ia mengambil beberapa piece dalam sakunya seperti bidak catur.

"4 Piece Pawn? kurasa dia cukup berbakat Rias-Buchou?" Ucap Akeno pada sang ketua.

"Aku Rias Gremory penerus dari klan Gremory merenkarnasikan dirimu Hyoudo Issei menjadi Pawn dariku dan mengabdi padaku" Ucap Rias membacakan mantra dan seketika itu 4 pawn itu masuk kedalam tubuh Issei.

"Ayo Akeno kit-..." Ucapan Rias terhenti kala mereka melihat sesuatu yang sangat terang yang berasal dari langit.

Blaaaaaar!

Sebuah ledakan tercipta dari sesuatu benda yang mendarat tadi dan dengan cepat pula Rias dan Akeno menuju asal ledakan itu yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari posisi Issei sekarang.

"Buchou itu ada sebuah pesawat" Ucap Akeno menunjuk pesawat luar angkasa yang jatuh.

"Ayo kita lihat" Ucap Rias.

Dan seketika itu mata mereka terbelalak mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan kondisi tubuh penuh luka berada dalam pesawat itu.

"Ada seorang pemuda Buchou" Ucap Akeno dengan nada terkejut.

"Aku tahu... Coba kita keluarkan dari dalam sana" Ucap Rias pada Akeno.

Beberapa menit kemudian tubuh pemuda itu sudah berhasil di bawa keluar dari pesawat luar angkasa itu. Rias dan Akeno mengamati pemuda itu dengan seksama dan dapat terlihat name tag diseragamnya yang sudah sobek dimana -mana bernama Naruto.

Sring!

"Lihat Buchou empat piece pawn bereaksi pada tubuh pemuda ini" Ucap Akeno pada Rias.

"Kau benar Akeno kurasa aku akan menjadikannya Peerageku siapa tahu dia memiliki kekuatan yang besar walau aku tidak merasakan ia memiliki Sacred Gear" Ucap Rias kemudian mempersiapkan ritual.

"Aku Rias Gremory penerus dari klan Gremory merenkarnasikan dirimu Naruto menjadi Pawn dariku dan mengabdi padaku" Ucap Rias membacakan mantra yang sama seperti Issei tadi.

"Kurasa ia pemuda yang menarik Buchou tidak mungkin ia tanpa sebab berada dalam pesawat ini" Sahut Akeno yang dibalas anggukan dari Rias.

"Kalau begitu kau bawa Issei-kun dan aku akan membawa pemuda bernama Naruto ini" Akeno hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda ia mengerti ucapan dari sang King.

 **~XXX~ The Power Of Element ~XXX~**

Tampak seorang pemuda bersurai pirang membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa perutnya.

"Uwaaaaa..." Naruto langsung terjungkal kesamping kasur saat mendapati seorang gadis bersurai crimson sedang berada disampingnya dan parahnya dalam kondisi telanjang.

"Enghhh... Ohayou Naruto-kun" Sapa gadis berambut crimson yang tak lain adalah Rias.

"Naruto? Siapa Naruto? Dan kenapa aku bisa disini?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada bingung sepertinya pempinan pasukan angkasa galaksi ini yang terkenal kuat ini sedang mengalami Amnesia.

"Bukankah Naruto itu namamu? Aku mendapati dari seragam yang kau gunakan?" Tanya Rias yang kini malah ikut bingung bersama Naruto.

"Ugh... Maaf sepertinya aku tidak mengingat apapun dan ngomong -ngomong ini dimana dan kenapa kau telanjang?" Tanya Naruto pada Rias.

"Ini di Kuoh dan kenapa aku telanjang? ini karena sudah kebiasaanku dan kurasa sepertinya kau sedang Amnesia" Ucap Rias pada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri menautkan alisnya pertanda bingung.

"Amnesia? apa itu Amnesia?" Rias tentu saja menepuk jidatnya karena sepertinya pemuda didepannya ini mengalami benturan yang sangat keras.

"Hilang ingatan. Kau mengalami hilang ingatan" Jelas Rias.

"Apa itu buruk" Rias Sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terkesan polos sekali.

"Sudahlah kau mandilah aku akan mendaftarkanmu Kuoh Academy jadi mulai sekarang kau resmi menjadi murid Kuoh Highschool" Naruto hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Rias yang kini berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Siapa dia? kenapa dia terlihat marah padaku?" Gumam Naruto sembari melihat punggung Rias.

Tak sampai lima belas menit Naruto dan Rias kini sudah berada di gerbang sekolah untuk menunggu Peerage yang lainnya, dan tak lama menunggu gadis berambut dark blue kemarin yang tak lain adalah Akeno datang.

"Ara Ara sepertinya kau membawa murid tampan Buchou fufufu" Akeno menyeringai kearah Naruto seolah mengulitinya sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya diam dalam kepolosan.

"Huh... Dia sedang dalam kondisi Amnesia Akeno" Rias hanya dapat menghela nafas, baginya mungkin ini lebih sulit menghadapi sifat polos Naruto daripada sifat mesum milik Issei.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Akeno yang kini sudah mendekati kini mendekati Naruto dengan jarak yang tidak dibilang dekat bahkan sangat dekat.

"Tampan dan manis" Komentar Akeno sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya termangu ditempat tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Akeno.

"Ano... Apa yang kau lakukan Ehmm-..." Naruto bingung untuk memanggil perempuan berdada besar didepannya ini.

"Panggil aku Akeno-chan, aku sangat suka sifat polosmu Naruto-kun fufufu" Akeno menyeringai kearah Naruto.

"Hai Akeno-chan"

"Sudahlah Akeno jangan kau isi kepalanya dengan hal -hal yang buruk" Ucap Rias melepas interaksi antara keduanya.

"Ara ara Buchou ternyata cemburu" Goda Akeno pada Rias.

"Terserah, dan ingat Naruto nanti kau akan memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai Naruto Namiakze" Balas Rias datar yang hanya di balas anggukan bagai robot oleh Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Peerage yang lainnya datangpun datang. Akhirnya Rias dan Peeragenya masuk kedalam sekolah dan mereka akan memberitahu kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Naruto dan Issei setelah pulang sekolah nanti.

Setelah beberapa lama mencari kelas yang di sebutkan oleh Rias Naruto akhirnya sampai dikelas bertuliskan 10-D dengan rasa gugup menyelimuti dirinya walau ia tidak mengingat apapun tapi entah mengapa masuk kedalam kelas ini membuat dirinya gugup.

"Ahhh... akhirnya murid yang kita tunggu sudah datang Namikaze-san silahkan masuk" Naruto mendongak dan mendapati sang sensei sedang menyuruhnya untuk memasuki kelas.

"Kyaa... Tampan sekali" Komentar para gadis yang ada didalam kelas itu bahkan ada yang sampai menjerit, yah walaupun bagaimanapun juga sifat polos Naruto ini tidak mengurangi kesempurnaan yang ada pada dirinya apalagi dengan tubuh atletis miliknya.

"Anoo... Perkenalkan nama saya Namikaze Naruto kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto" Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kalau boleh tahu apa Hobimu Namikaze-san?" Tanya sang sensei yang membuat Naruto menoleh kearahnya.

"Ehmmm... untuk saat ini tidak ada yang aku sukai" Jawab Naruto polos bagaikan jawaban dari anak SD yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri.

"Kawaiiiii..." Jerit para siswi yang melihat tingkah polos Naruto.

'Ada apa dengan mereka?' Batin Naruto yang melihat para siswi menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Baiklah Namikaze-san kau bisa duduk disamping Haruka-san" Ucap sang sensei menunjuk bangku belakang nomor dua yang ditempati oleh gadis bersurai hitam dengan iris violet.

"Baiklah pelajaran kita akan mulai kembali" Sang sensei kembali konsentrasi kepapan tulis mengabaikan siswinya yang masih menatap Naruto dengan berbinar.

"Perkenalkan namaku Haruka Asterix" Ucap Haruka memperkenalkan diri pada Naruto.

"Namaku Naruto Namikaze senang berkenalan denganmu" Naruto menerima jabat tangan dari Haruka.

 **~XXX~ The Power Of Element ~XXX~**

Teng! Teng!

Bel pertanda berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajarpun berbunyi dan ini tandanya sudah waktunya untuk para siswa kembali kerumahnya, sedangkan Naruto kini sedang merapikan buku -bukunya dan ternyata sekolah tidak buruk seperti apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Naruto Namikaze" Merasa namanya dipanggil Narutopun menoleh dan kemudian mendapati pemuda bersurai pirang dengan paras tampan menghampirinya.

"Ahhh... Yuuto-senpai ada apa?" Tanya Naruto pada kakak kelasnya ini.

"Aku kesini untuk menjemputmu datang keruang klub" Jawab Kiba Yuuto pada Naruto.

"Ohhh..." Sahut Naruto.

Tak sampai lima menit akhirnya Naruto sudah selesai merapikan buku -bukunya dan keduanya pun kini berjalan menuju ruang klub yang sedang diarahkan oleh Kiba.

"Anoo Namikaze-kun apa benar kau sedang Amnesia seperti yang dibilang Akeno-senpai?" Tanya Kiba pada Naruto.

"Entahlah Senpai tapi Rias-senpai bilang aku sedang mengalami Amnesia atau hilang ingatan" Jawab Naruto.

"Mungkin karena kau mengalami benturan keras saat kapalmu mendarat ke tanah" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kiba.

"Pesawat? maksudmu aku mengalami kecelelakaan pesawat?" Tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah tapi kalau dilihat pesawatmu itu mirip pesawat angkasa"

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari Kiba langsung terhenyak ditempat entah mengapa kata pesawat angkasa ia terasa tidak asing lagi ditelinganya dan sebuah bayangan usam masuk kedalam pikirannya.

"Ughh..." Kiba menoleh dan dapat ia lihat Naruto sedang merintih dengan memegang kepalanya pertanda ia sedang kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa Namikaze-kun?" Tanya Kiiba nampak cemas.

"Kepalaku terasa sakit setelah sebuah sekelebatan bayangan hitam masuk kedalam pikiranku" Jawab Naruto jujur.

"Mungkin saja itu ingatanmu tapi lebih baik kau tidak usah memaksakan diri karena fatal nanti akibatnya" Naruto mengangguk mendengarkan ucapan dari Kiba dan kini Naruto mulai berjalan ditatih oleh Kiba untuk sampai ke ruang klub.

Sring!

Terdengar suara seperti desiran sinar membuat Kiba menoleh kesumber suara yang tak lain adalah kedua jam ditangan Naruto yang bersinar sesaat kemudian cahaya itu menghilang dengan munculnya lambang petir di jam kanan milik Naruto.

'Jamnya bersinar! Apa itu Sacred Gear?' Batin Kiba yang sedang memperhatikan jam tangan milik Naruto.

Sedangkan diruang klub tampak semuanya sudah berkumpul bahkan Issei juga sudah datang tapi Kiba dan Naruto belum ada tanda -tanda mereka akan segera sampai.

"Dimana sebenarnya mereka, ini sudah hampir lima belas menit" Gerutu Rias tak sabar menunggu Knight dan Pawnnya itu.

"Sabar Buchou sep-..." Ucapan Akeno terpotong karena pintu ruang klub sedang dibuka yang kemudian menampilkan sosok Naruto yang sedang ditatih oleh Kiba.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" Tanya Rias yang melihat kondisi Naruto yang sepertinya sedang menahan sakitnya.

"Entahlah Buchou tadi Namikaze-kun bilang ia merasakan bayangan hitam masuk kedalam pikirannya dan aku pikir mungkin saja itu bagian dari ingatannya tapi..." Rias menatap Kiba penuh penasaran karena Knightnya ini memutuskan ucapannya.

"Tapi apa Yuuto?" Tanya Rias yang semakin penasaran.

"Saat itu jam dikedua tangan Naruto bersinar setelah itu jam tangan kanannya muncul lambang petir"

Mendengar ucapan Kiba Rias langsung mengeceknya dan benar kini jam tangan kanan milik Naruto memiliki lambang petir setahunya jam itu kemarin hanya berwarna hitam polos.

"Bagaimana kau menjelaskan ini Naruto?" Tanya Rias mengintimidasi kearah Naruto.

"Aku saja baru menyadarinya kenapa kau bertanya padaku Senpai?" Naruto berbalik tanya kepada Rias membuatnya harus menghela nafas.

"Anoo.. sebenarnya kenapa aku dipanggil kesini Senpai?" Tanya Issei pada Rias.

"Ara.. ara bukankah kau memiliki pertanyaan yang sedang dipikirkan Issei-kun?" Balas Akeno pada Issei.

"Apa maksudnya Akeno-senpai?" Tanya Issei tak mengerti arti ucapan dari Akeno.

"Fufufu mungkin tentang kejadian semalam" Ucapan Akeno membuat Issei stuck ditempat karena Senpainya ini mengetahui mimpinya.

"Ba -bagaimana bisa kau tahu mimpiku?"

"Kau mengira itu hanya mimpi? itu adalah kenyataan" Kini Rias mulai masuk dalam pembicaraan antara Issei dan Akeno.

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak mati?" Tanya Issei.

"Itu mudah Buchou menghidupkan kalian lagi bersama dengan Namikaze-kun " Jawab Akeno dan sontak saja ucapan dari Akeno membuat Naruto melotot kearahnya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Kini Naruto yang bertanya.

"Tentu dengan merenkarnasikan kalian menjadi Iblis" Issei tentu saja terkejut karena dirinya kini menjadi Iblis berbeda dengan Naruto yang nampak tak mengerti.

"Apa itu Iblis? Apakah buruk menjadi Iblis?" Ucapan polos Naruto tentu saja membuat penghuni didalam ruang klub itu menatapnya sambil melotot.

"Hey kenapa kalian mmelototiku seperti itu, apakah salah pertanyaanku?" Ucap Naruto yang melihat teman -temannya ini melototinya.

"Apa kau tak tahu apa itu Iblis? kemana hidupmu selama ini?" Tanya Issei pada Naruto.

"Entahlah Senpai" Issei hanya sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Baiklah sebelum itu kalian perkenalkan diri kalian dulu" Perintah Rias pada Peeragenya.

"Koneko Toujou bidak Rook"

"Knight dari Rias-Buchou Kiba Yuuto"

"Namaku Akeno Himajima posisi Queen"

"Dan aku Rias Gremory King"

Ucap keempatnya memperkenalkan diri denga posisi bidaknya.

"Baiklah karena kalian adalah bagian dari keluargaku dan anggota klub maka mulai sekarang kalian harus memanggilku Buchou" Ujar Rias kepada Naruto dan Issei.

"Ha'i Buchou" ujar mereka serempak.

"Dan yah, sepertinya kau memiliki sesuatu yang unik Issei sehingga kau di incar oleh malaikat jatuh" Ujar Rias.

"Sesuatu yang unik?" Tanya Issei

"Sepertinya kau memiliki Sacred Gear yang di takukti oleh para Malaikat jatuh"

"Sacred Gear?" tanya Issei lagi yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Sacred Gear adalah benda yang di berikan oleh tuhan kepada manusia yang bisa berbentuk penyembuhan,kekuatan, dan lain -lain tapi dari itu semua ada 13 Sacred Gear yang disebut longinus yang bisa membunuh tuhan" Jawab Akeno yang mendapat anggukan dari Issei.

"Menbunuh tuhan? apa itu mungkin?" Tanya Issei.

"Entahlah karena memang seperti itulah yang beredar" Jawab Akeno.

"Baiklah sekarang coba kau munculkan Sacred Gear milikmu Issei" Ucap Rias menyuruh Issei mengeluarkan Sacred Gearnya.

"Tapi bagaimana memunculkannya" tanya Issei

"Sacred Gear akan muncul dengan kemauan dari pemiliknya, semakin kuat kemauanmu akan semakin kuat sacred Gearmu"

"Baiklah Buchou" jawab Issei.

"Sekarang coba kau bayangkan karakter yang menurutmu sangat kuat" Perintah Rias.

"Baiklah aku akan membayangkan kekuatan Son Goku dari Dragon Ball" Ujar Issei yang membuat semuanya sweatdrop minus Naruto yang tidak tahu apa itu Dragon Ball. Dan kini Issei mulai memasang kuda -kuda.

 **[BOOST]**

Kemudian muncul seperti sarung tangan berwarna merah di tangan kiri Issei.

"Kau berhasil memunculkan sacred gearmu Issei" Puji Rias kepada Issei.

"Tapi kekuatan benda ini apa Buchou?" Tanya Issei kapada Rias.

"Itu Twice Crytical yang bisa menggandakan kekuatanmu dua kali lipat" Jawab Rias memberikan penjelasan tentang Sacred Gearnya.

"Tapi kekuatan sebenarnya dari Sacred Gearmu masih tertidur dan sebenarnya sacred gearmu adalah Booster Gear yang bisa menggandakan kekuatan setiap 10 detik dan salah satu longinus yang dapat membunuh tuhan" Ucap Rias dan membuat Issei menganga mendengarnya.

"Yosss... aku akan berlatih lebih keras lagi untuk menjadi King Of Harem" Teriak Issei penuh dengan semangat.

Duak!

"Hentai dilarang disini" Issei hanya meringis kala kepalanya berdenyut sakit merasakan pukulan dari maskot sekolah Koneko.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian boleh kembali" Ucap Rias mempersilahkan para Peeragenya kembali.

Tak lama berselang ruang klub kini hanya menyisakan Naruto dan Rias saja karena memang Naruto tinggal bersama Rias.

"Baiklah lebih baik kita mencari baju untukmu karena tidak mungkin kau memakai seragam ini terus" Naruto hanya menggangguk pertanda ia setuju dengan Rias.

"Hai Buchou"

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat karena hari sudah mulai malam" Ucap Rias kemudian mereka berjalan keluar dari ruang klub.

 **~XXX~ The Power Of Element ~XXX~**

Haru sudah malam dan kini Naruto dan Rias sudah kembali dari pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli beberapa stel baju untuk Naruto.

"Hohoho tak kusangka aku akan mendapat mangsa enak"

Tiba -tiba terdengar suara membuat Rias dan Naruto berbalik yang kemudian mendapati makhluk aneh yang bertanduk.

"Apa itu Buchou?" Tanya Naruto pada Rias.

"Itu adalah iblis liar dalam wujud Minotour, sebaiknya kau mundur biar aku yang urus" Naruto langsung mundur seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Rias.

"Kau berpikir dapat mengalahkanku sendirian?" Rias menggeletuk mendengar ucapan dari Minotour itu.

"Kita lihat saja" Balas Rias dengan memunculkab lingkaran sihir didepannya.

 **[Power Of Destruction]**

Sebuah benda padat berwarna merah meluncur kearah Iblis liar itu namun dengan gerakan cepar dia sudah menghindar dan secepat kilat sudah berdiri dibelakang Rias dengan kepalan tinju.

Blaaaaar!

Rias sempat membuat lingkaran sihir membuat pukulannya hanya menabrak lingkaran sihir.

"Sekarang giliranku" Ucap Rias menyeringai pelan.

Sring!

Muncul lingkaran sihir dibelakang Minotour itu dan dari kedua lingkaran sihir itu muncul Power of Destruction yang dengan sukses menghantamnya hingga tersungkur.

"Ugh... Tak kusangka kau dapat membuatku seperti ini, tapi jangan senang dulu ini masih belum berakhir kita akan bermain lebih lama dan setelah itu akan kunikmati tubuhmu sebelum kubunuh" Detik itu juga energi dari Iblis liar itu meningkat dengan drastis.

Sring!

Dengan kecepatan kilat Iblis liar itu sudah berada dibelakang Rias dengan pukulan keras yang membuat dirinya terdorong beberapa meter karena tadi ia sempat membuat lingkaran sihir.

"Buchou..." Teriak Naruto melihat Rias yang sudah terdesak.

"Aku harus membantu Buchou" Gumam Naruto yang kini mulai berlari kearah Iblis liar itu.

"Hoho jadi sekarang kau masuk dalam pertarungan" Ucap Minotour itu melirik Naruto.

Sring!

Lagi -lagi dengan cepat ia sudah berdiri disamping Naruto namun dengan reflek cepat Naruto dapat menghindari pukulannya sedangkan Rias yang melihat itu memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Rasakan" Ucap Naruto sambil meninju tanah dibawahnya dan seketika itu Iblis liar itu terjepit oleh bongkahan tanah.

"Ayo Buchou" Rias langsung tersadar dari lamunannya mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Ayo" Balas Rias yang kini siap menembakkan Power of destruction dengan skala yang lebih besar.

 **[Power Of Destruction]**

Naruto juga tidak tinggal diam ia langsung mengayunkan tangannya secara vertical dan muncul pisau berbentuk petir.

 **[Thunder Knife]**

Serangan gabungan antara Naruto dan Rias sukses membuat Iblis liar itu hancur lebur menerima kedua serangan itu.

"Naruto" Panggil Rias.

"Ya?" Sahut Naruto membalas panggilan Rias.

"Bagaimanna kau melakukan itu?"

 **~XXX~ Tobe Continued ~XXX~**

* * *

Yo bertemu lagi dengan Namikaze Fansboy dengan fic baru tapi dengan konsep yang sama dengan The Sfera Power... yah jujur saja saya tidak terlalu suka Naruto memiliki kekuatan sihir ataupun Sacres Gear tapi lebih suka yang berasal dari teknologi... karena terkesan lebih keren tanpa kekuatan sihir dapat menjadi sosok yang kuat.

Dan yah habis ini saya baru akan update yang sfera power... oh ya bagaimana menurut kalian fict ini? pasti garing ya dengan sifat sok polos Naruto hahaaha... kalau begitu Jaa ne...

Dont Forget For

R

E

V

I

E

w


	2. Chapter 2

**The Power of Elemental**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD Ichie Shibumi**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural/ Scy-fi/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Rias]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Karena sebuah kesalahan ia harus dibuang namun itu bukan akhir melainkan awal perjalanan barunya dengan hidup dan ingatan baru ia akan memulai kehidupan yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. NaruRias Strong!Naru Supernatural/ Romance/ Scy-fi.

* * *

Rias memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama karena menurutnya kekuatan Naruto adalah kekuatan yang unik bahkan lebih dari Sacred Gear sekalipun.

"Jadi kekuatanmu berasal dari jam tangan ini?" Tanya Rias pada Naruto.

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya. "Sungguh aku tak tahu Buchou aku hanya melakukan secara spontan saja"

Mendengar ucapan jujur dengan nada polos itu Rias yakin bahwa Naruto tidak tahu menahu tentang kekuatannya.

"Sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan lebih baik kau istirahat karena besok kita harus bangun pagi" Naruto mengangguk kemudian memasuki kamar disebelah kamar Rias.

Sepeninggal Naruto jujur saja Rias masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. "Elemen Tanah dan Petir? Sebenarnya kekuatan apa?"

"Lebih baik aku melatih Naruto secara berkala mungkin saja ia bisa menyelsaikan masalahku" Lanjut Rias kemudian mengikutu langkah Naruto yang sudah terlebih dahulu beristirahat.

Sedangkan dikamar, Naruto masih belum tertidur dan rasanya ia bisa terjaga sampai pagi karena sedari tadi ia mengamati jam tangannya yang dari tadi berubah pola mulai dari lambang petir, tanah, dan angin yang berganti secara berurutan.

'Sebenarnya siapa aku sebenarnya dan apa hubunganku dengan jam tangan ini" Pikir Naruto karena ia tidak dapat mengingat tentang masa lalunya jangankan ingatan, petunjukpun tak ada tapi anehnya ia merasa familiar dengan jam tangan itu.

Kesal! Naruto bangkit kemudian berdiri didepan jendela memperhatikan malam berbintang. "Entah apa dan siapa aku dimasa lalu tapi sekarang aku disini akan melindungi teman -temanku"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya didepan dada dan seketikan ketiga lambang elemen itu berputar dan berhenti dalam lambang petir.

 **~XXX~ The Power of Elemental ~XXX~**

Pagi hari sudah datang menyingsing menyinari kota Kuoh yang aman dan tentram jika dilihat dari luarnya.

"Huaaahhh"

Nampak pemuda bersurai pirang sedang menggeliat dari tidurnya.

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan menengok kearah jam. "Masih jam 5"

Tok! Tok!

Terdengar sebuah ketukan pintu membuat Naruto bangkit dari kasurnya menuju ambang pintu.

Cklek!

Mata Naruto menyipit tak biasanya Buchounya mendatanginya pagi -pagi. "Ada apa Buchou?"

"Kau tahu ini masih jam 5 setidaknya masih ada waktu satu jam setengah sebelum berangkat jadi aku ingin melatihmu terlebih dahulu" Jawab Rias.

Naruto menautkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Rias. "Lalu dimana yang lainnya?"

"Tidak ada yang lainnya hanya kita berdua" Pungkas Rias.

"Tapi apa harus sepagi ini? dan kenapa tidak dengan yang lainnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau itu terlalu cerewet! Aku ingin melihat potensimu"

"Baiklah" Naruto menyetujui permintaan Rias.

Saat ini Naruto dan Rias berada dihalaman belakang ruang klub yang cukup luas.

"Jadi latihan apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini Buchou?" Tanya Naruto pada Rias.

Rias nampak berpikir dan sedetik kemudian tahu latihan apa yang harus dijalani. "Kau cukup membuat dinding tanah untuk melindungi dirimu dari seranganku secepat yang kau bisa"

"Hai Buchou"

"Bagus, untuk pertama aku akan menggunakan kekuatan skala kecil" Rias sudah bersiap dengan bola -bola power of destructionnya.

Wush!

 **[Earth Wall]**

Blaaar! Blaaar!

Serangan dari Rias hanya menghantam dinding tanah yang dibuat oleh Naruto.

 **[Wind Crushing]**

Sebuah tekanan udara melaju keaeah Rias yang sudah siap dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

Rias tersenyum. "Selanjutnya"

Rias menembakkan bola -bola lagi namun dengan kecepatan yang berbeda tapi dengan sigap Naruto menahan serangannya dan untuk mematangkan Rias mengulang -ngulang terus serangannya hingga menurut Rias sudah pantas untuk level berikutnya.

Wush!

"Cho... Choto Matte"

Bola Powet of destruction dengan skala sedang mengarah cepat ke arah Naruto yang tak sempat membuat perlindungan karena letih.

"Uaghhhhh..."Teriak Naruto kesakitan kala bola itu mendarat ditubuhnya.

Melihat Naruto tak bisa mengelak membuat Rias cemas. "Naruto"

Rias berlari kearah Naruto yang tergeletak karena seranganmya kemudian mengecek keadaan Naruto.

"Apa kau tak apa Naruto?" Tanya Rias.

"Aku tak apa Buchou hanya dadaku sedikit sesak" Jawab Naruto jujur.

"Kalau begitu latihan hari ini cukup! Masih ada waktu lima belas menit sebelum sekolah lebih baik kita obati dulu lukamu" Naruto mengangguk karena walau tak sakit tapi lebih kearah nyeri.

"Arghhhh..." Naruto menjerit kesakitan karena Rias mengoleskan cairan pembersih luka tanpa sadar menekannya.

Melihat Naruto menjerit sontak menghentikan kegiatannya. "Gomen aku terlalu menekannya terlalu keras"

"Tidak apa Buchou aku hanya kaget" Rias tersenyum melihat tingkah Pawnnya yang polos.

"Kurasa sudah cukup jadi siap -siaplah untuk sekolah My Innoncent Pawn" Rias beruca sambil tersenyum sembari masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Naruto memandang punggung Rias dengan pandangan tak mengerti dan hanya dapat membatin. 'Innoncent?'

"Hah sudahlah lebih baik aku bersiap daripada membuat Buchou menunggu" Naruto bangkit kemudian masuk kekamarnya untuk membersihkan diri sebelum berangkat sekolah.

 **~XXX~ The Power of Elemental ~XXX~**

"Ugh... Pelan -pelan Buchou kakiku rasanya nyeri"

Rias menghela nafas. "Ini sudah pelan baka"

Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, dan Issei memandang Rias dan Naruto dengan pandangan heran pasalnya Rias membantu Naruto untuk berjalanan.

"Ara.. Ara.. apa yang terjadi pada Naruto-kun sehingga kau menatihnya Buchou?" Tanya Akeno.

Rias menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Tadi aku dan Naruto berlatih sebentar dan ia terluka karena serangan Power of Destruction milikku"

"Apa Naruto memiliki Sacred Gear?" Tanya Kiba.

"Tidak tapi aku merasa Naruto memiliki sesuatu yang unik, bukn begitu Naruto?" Rias mengalihkan padangannya pada Naruto.

"Ha -Hai Buchou" Jawab Naruto gugup.

"Spesial seperti apa Buchou?"

"Nanti sepulang sekolah akan kuberitahu" Balas Rias.

Sedangkan Issei yang melihat tingkah gugup Naruto membuatnya memandang penuh selidik dan otak mesumnya kini sudah aktif. "Hey Naru kenapa kau gugup? Apa kau melakukan yang tidak -tidak pada Buchou?"

"Yang tidak -tidak bagaimana Senpai?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti dengan tampang polos.

"Sudahlah Naru jangan kau dengar ucapan Issei nanti kau ikut -ikutan mesum seperti Issei" Sontak saja sahutan dari Rias membuat Issei tundung ditempat.

"Hancur sudah impianku"

Kemudian Rias dan Peeragenya berlalu memasuki halaman sekolah Kuoh Academy, saat memasuki halama sekolah kelompok ini tak henti -hentinya menjadi tatapan iri para siswa maupun siswi disini.

"Kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu? apakah ada yang salah dengan diriku?" Gumam Naruto sambil memperhatikan pakaiannya jikalau ada yang salah.

"Fufufu... Tahukah kau bahwa dirimu sangat salah" Naruto menoleh kesamping dan mendapati sang Queen Buchounya sedang menatapnya dengan senyum yang terkesan aneh dimata Naruto.

"Err... Apa maksud Akeno-senpai?" Tanya Naruto ragu.

"Salahmu adalah karena wajahmu yang tampan dan sifatmu yang terlewat polos ini fufufu..." Jawab Akeno sambil membelai pipi berkumis milik Naruto.

"Sudahlah Akeno... sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak mengisi pikiran Naruto dengan hal -hal yang tabu" Ucap Rias memperingatkan Queennya yang terkenal sadis dan suka menggoda orang yang polos.

"Fufufu Buchou cemburu"

"Apa? Ak-..."

Teng! Teng!

Ucapan Rias terpotong kala suara nyaring bel pertanda pelajaran sudah dimulai berbunyi membuat Peeragenya bubar menuju kelasnya masing -masing begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Ohayou Minna" Sapa Naruto setelah memasuki kelas bertuliskan 10-D.

Sontak mendengar ucapan selamat pagi Naruto membuat penduduk kelas itu membalasnya dengan senyuman terutama para siswi. "Ohayou Naruto-kun"

Naruto berjalan pelan karena kakinya yang nyeri karena latihan tadi menuju bangkunya.

"Ada apa denganmu Namikaze-san? kenapa kau jalan agak tertatih?" Tanya Seorang gadis bersurai kuning cerah.

"Emmmm... Tadi aku hanya sedang berlatih dengan Buchou tapi aku tidak dapat menghindari serangannya Ehmmm..." Naruto nampak bingung untuk memanggil gadis cantik didepannya ini.

"Namaku Lucy Heartfilia kau bisa memanggilku Lucy, jadi bisa aku lihat"

Naruto menatap Lucy tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu Lucy-san?"

"Maksudku aku bisa sedikit tahu tentang ilmu pengobatan tradisional siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu" Jawab Lucy.

"Ilmu pengobatan tradisional?" Gumam Naruto tak mengerti karena pasalnya ia tidak mengingat apapun dan juga dulu ia hidup diangkasa yang semua alatnya sangatlah canggih.

Lucy menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berucap. "Ya... itu adalah kemampuan turun temurun dari keluargaku"

Naruto mengangguk kemudian memperlihatkan luka bengkak dibetisnya.

"Ini mudah" Lucy berkata pelan kemudian menempelkan tangan kanannya ke betis Naruto.

"Ugh..." Naruto mendesis Sakit.

"Sudah selesai" Lucy tersenyum kearah Naruto.

Naruto menatap Lucy dengan bingung tapi kemudian ia melihat bekas lukanya dan matanya langsung terbelalak. "Bagaimana kau melakukan ini? apa kau juga Akuma?"

Lucy hanya terkikik mendengar ucapan polos dari Naruto.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti Letnan" Ucap Lucy sambil terkikik geli.

"Apa Mak-..."

Naruto tak sempat menyelsaikan kalimatnya karena sang sensei yang mengajar jam pertama sudah memasuki kelas dan jujur saja ia penasaran dengan siapa sebenarnya Lucy.

 **~XXX~ The Power of Elemental ~XXX~**

Lucy dengan gembira memasuki kediamannya dengan hati membuncah hingga tak menyadari keberadaan sang Ibu yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Cup... Cup... Apa sesenang ini anak Kaasan sampai tak memberi salam saat masuk rumah?" Lucy menengok kesumber suara dan langsung memasang wajah cengengesan saat mendapati ibunya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Gomen Kaadan Aku terlalu senang sampai belum mengucapkan salam"

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu senang?" Ibunya bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

Nampak Lucy dalam pose berpikir. "Coba Kaasan tebak"

"Ehmmm... Kau mendapat uang yang banyak?" Lucy yang mendengar jawabbn Ibunya hanya dapat memayunkan bibirnya.

"Mou Kaasan aku tidak mengira kau berpikir aku materialistis"

Mendengar ucapab anaknya membuat mau tak mau sang ibu tertawa. "Hahaaha... jadi apa yang membuatmu senang kalau bukan uang?"

"Apa Kaasan mengingat peristiwa Andromeda 2 tahun yang lalu?" Lucy bertanya pada sang Ibu.

"Tentu saja Ibu akan mengingatnya selalu karena karena dia kita bisa selamat dan hidup dengan damai seperti sekarang, namun apa hubungan peristiwa Andromeda dengan hal yang membuatmu merasa senang?"

"Karena aku bertemu dengan Letnan"

"Naru..."

"Narutoooo"

"Ahhh ya ada appa Buchou?" Naruto langsung bangkit dari lamunannya karena suara teriakan Rias.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu kenapa kau melamun?" Rias bertanya dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak apa Buchou hanya sedang berpikir" Naruto membalasnya dengam senyum kaku.

Rias nampak tak percaya dengan ucapan Naruto dan masih menatapnya tajam. "Jadi My Innoncent Pawn ini sudah tahu berbohong ya?"

"Aku memang tidak berbohong Buchou, aku memang sedang berpikir" Ucap Naruto yang merasa dirinya jujur.

"Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan?" Rias bertanya dengan heran.

"Lucy Heartfilia"

Mendengar jawabaan Naruto membuat Rias melotot dan langsung menarik daun telinga Naruto membuat sang empu mengaduh sakit.

"It... Ittai Buchou... Itta"

"Dasar mesum! ternyata sekarang kau sudah berani memikirkan tubuh wanita" Rias masih bersikukuh tidak melepaskan jewerannya.

"Ittai... biar aku jelaskan dulu"

Rias akhirnya melepaskan jawerannya kemudian berujar. "Baiklah jelaskan dan jangan mengada -ada seperti Issei"

"Anoo... sebenarnya aku bingung karena ia dapat menyembuhkan luka dikakiku dan ia menyebutku Letnan sebenarnya apa itu Letnan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kurasa gadis yang bernama Lucy itu memiliki sesuatu yang unik dan soal Letnan itu biasanya pangkat tertinggi kedua setelah Kapten dijajaran sub unit pasukan komando" Jawab Rias.

"Sub unit komando?" Naruto bertanya tak mengerti.

"Sudahllah lebih baik kita menuju halaman belakang karena yang lainnya sudah menunggu kita" Naruto mengangguk kemudian mengikuti langkah Rias.

'Lucy Heartfilia siapa sebenarnya dia?' Pikir Rias.

Sedangkan ditempat Lucy ia baru saja menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Naruto pada ibunya.

"Apa kau yakin itu Letnan bukan orang yang mirip Letnan?" Tanya sang ibu memastikan.

Lucy mengangguk yakin kemudian berkata. "Aku sangat yakin Kaasan karena tak ada orang menggunakan sfera elemental kecuali Letnan, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Tanya sang ibu penasaran.

"Sepertinya ia mengalami Amnesia dan sekarang ia menjadi Iblis Peerage dari Rias Gremory" Jawab Lucy.

"Aku yakin Letnan dibuang karena melanggar peraturan demi kepentingan orang lain dari sob komando angkasa"

Lucy mengangguk pertanda sependapat dengaan sang Ibu. "Tapi walau seperti itu aku akan membelanya dimanapun ia berdiri seperti dulu disaat Letnan melindungi Kita dan kini kesempatan itu datang untuk aku membalas kebaikannya"

 **[Flashback]**

 _Nampak dua perempuan berbeda umur sedang berjalan tertatih dengan tubuh penuh luka._

 _"Mau lari kemana kalian?" Dua Wanita itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria bersurai putih panjang._

 _"Mau apa kau? Tidak puas sub komando membunuh suamiku?" Tanya Wanita bersurai kuning itu dengan keras._

 _Pria itu hanya tersenyum licik. "Apa mauku? Tentu saja karena aku ingin menangkap kalian dan menjadikan kalian budakku hahaha"_

 _"Dalam mimpimu"_

 _"Selena Heartfilia ucapanmu terdengar sombong tapi itu tidak lama" Pria itu menyeringai._

 _ **[Shockwave]**_

 _Sebuah getaran dengan gerakan cepat langsung mengenai tubuh Selena membuat Selena langsung tumbang, Lucy yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam ia langsung mendekati ibunya dan langsung menyalurkan energi penyembuhannya._

 _"Kaasan.. bertahanlah! Jangan tinggalkan Lucy sendirian" Lucy tak dapat menahan tangis melihat kondisi Ibunya._

 _Pria itu nampak jengah melihat drama didepannya. "Hohoho Drama yang mengharukan tapi sayang ini harus berakhir"_

 _"Katakan Selamat tinggal pada semuanya" Lanjutnya dengan membuat sebuah bola seukuran bola basket._

 _ **[Plasma Shockwave]**_

 _Wush!_

 _'Berakhir'_

 _ **[Cyclone Shield]**_

 _Sebuah perisai angin melindungi tubuh Lucy dan Ibunya dari serangan pria tadi._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Letnan?" Tanya pria berambut putih tadi pada pemuda bersurai pirang._

 _Pemuda itu mendecih. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada mereka Letnan Kimimaro"_

 _"Aku hanya ingin bersenang -senang dengan mereka saja" Jawab Kimimaro._

 _"Tsk.. kau hanya berani melawan perempuan saja" Pemuda itu tersenyum mengejek kearah Kimimaro._

 _"Kalau begitu kita buktikan saja"_

 _Ia tersenyum santai. "Kalian tinggalkan tempat ini kapal angkasa berada di arah barat daya dan biar aku yang urus Kimimaro"_

 _"Kenapa? Kenapa kau membantu kami?" Tanya Lucy tak mengerti kearah Letnan._

 _Pemuda itu menarik senyum sesaat. "Karena aku salut padamu yang berani melindungi ibumu walau kau sadar kau tak akan menang"_

 _Lucy nampak membantu mendengar ucapan sang Letnan pirang tak mengira orang yang disebut kunci dari sub komando pasukan angkasa memiliki hati besar seperti ini._

 _"Terimakasih Letnan aku akan membalas kebaikanmu, jika tidak bisa masa sekarang aku akan membalasnya dikehidupan selanjutnya"_

 _Ia menoleh sesaat. "Aku juga berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi jika aku selamat dari ini"_

 _ **[Thunderstorm Mode]**_

 _Yang terakhir Lucy lihat adalah dimana sang Letnan yang berubah dengan menggunakan jaket hitam aksen merah berhodie yanh sedang bertarung dengan Kimimaro karena ia segera berlari bersama ibunya menuju kapal angkasa seperti petunjuk dari Letnan._

[Flashback End]

Lucy sejenak memejamkan mata mengingat jasa yang dulu Letnan lakukan pada mereka.

"... Dan aku sangat senang karena dengan bertemu dengan Letnan lagi"

"Jadi nama Letnan adalah Naruto ya?" Sang Ibu hanya menghela.

Lucy mengangguk kemudian berkata. "Tapi yang membuatku tak habis pikir kenapa Letnan bisa menjadi Peerage dari Rias-senpai?"

"Entahlah tapi bisa jadi suatu hal yang buruk terjadi pada Letnan waktu itu" Lucy mangut -mangut mendengar jawaban sang Ibu.

"Tapi aku tetap harus mengawasi Letnan, karena aku yakin kekuatan yang tertidur suatu saat akan bangkit tinggal dimana ia berpihak"

 **~XXX~ The Power of Elemental ~XXX~**

Sedangkan ditempat dimana latihan klub Occult Research Club nampak Naruto yang sudah bersiap untuk berlatih.

"Naruto coba kau hadapi Akeno"

Mendengar ucapan atau lebih tepatnya perinrah dari sang Buchou membuat Naruto melotot pasalnya ia tidak ingin berakhir gosong seperti Issei tadi.

"Ta -Tapi Bu-..:

Akeno dengan cepag memotong ucapan Naruto dengam kalimatnya. "Fufufu... Apa kau takut Naruto-kun?"

"Tentu saja Senpai mana ada yang ingin berakhir seperti Issei-senpai tadi" Mendengar ucapan polos Naruto membuat Rias beserta Peeragenya tertawa.

"Hahaaha... kalau kau tak ingin berakhir seperti Issei maka kau harus dapat mengalahkan Akeno" Ucap Rias.

Naruto hendak bersua namun tak jadi karen sebuah suara masuk kedalam pikirannya.

 _"Yakinlah pada dirimu dan gunakan nalurimu"_

Akhirnya Naruto memberanikan dirinya dan berusaha yakin ia bisa mengalahkan Queen atau paling tidak ia tidak berakhir seperti Issei tadi.

"Aku siap Buchou" Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya sesaat. 'Aku harus yakin' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Ara.. Ara.. Kita akan bersenang -senang Naruto-kun" Akeno tersenyum manis kearah Naruto.

Slap!

Naruto mendongak dan melihat sambaran petir menuju kearahnya.

 **[Earth Shield]**

Blar!

Ledakan kecil tercipta serangan Akeno mengenai dinding tanah yang melindungi sisi atas Naruto.

 **[Earth Ravage]**

Blar! Blar!

Sebuah tanah lancip muncul dadi lapisan tanah secara berurutan dengam radius 10 meter dengaan tinggi 5 meter membuat Akeno yang terbang rendah sempat tergunjang.

 **[Holly Thunder]**

 **[Thunder Strike]**

Blaaaar!

Ledakan lagi -lagi tercipta dari serangan petir milik Akeno dengan sebuah pisau petir yang dilempar Naruto.

"Giliranku Akeno-senpai"

Blaaar!

Naruto memukul tanahn dan seketika segumpal tanah naik mengudara.

 **[Wind Vortex]**

Sebuah pusaran angin berukuran sedang muncul dan menghancurkan tanah yang mengudara tadi membuat suasanana seperti badai pasir

"Ugh..." Akeno menyipitkan matanya jujur saja pusaran angin ini menganggu penglihatannya.

 **[Lightning Move]**

 **[Thunder Shock]**

Akeno tak menyadari keberadaan Naruto dan sebuah pijaran warna kuning keluar dari tubuh Naruto membuat dirinya merasa seperti tersengat oleh aliran listrik.

 **[Holly Thunder]**

Sebuah petir berukuran besar menyambar membuat badai pasir buatan Naruto menghilang. Dari kejauhan nampak Rias dan Peeragenya terhibur dengan pertunjukan didepannya ini.

Issei termangu melihat adik kelasnya dapat mengimbangi pertarungan Akeno. "Aku tak menyangka Naruto bisa menandingi Akeno-senpai"

"Ya aku juga tidak menyangka tapi walau begitu itu masih belum cukup karena aku meminta Akeno untuk tidak mengeluarkan kemampuan penuhnya" Sahut Rias.

Sedangkan dipertarungan Naruto kini jatuh terduduk dengan nafas tersenggal karena jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat kalau saja ia tidak menghindar tadi sudah pasti ia akan menjadi gosong sekarang.

"Fufufu.. Apa kau masih kuat Naruto-kun?" Naruto mendongak mendapati sang Senpai sedang terbang dengan bugarnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Gumam Naruto sendiri tiba -tiba ia mengingat suara ghaib tadi bahwa ia harus menggunakan nalurinya.

Naruto mulai berdiri "Naluri huh?"

Memejamkan mata sambil berkonsentrasi, tiba -tiba jam kanannya muncul tiga pola elemen yang berputar yang kemudian membesar membentuk sebuah portal yang berisikan tiga lingkaran elemen Petir, Tanah, dan Angin.

Slap!

Naruto melompati portal dan seketika itu pula ketiga pola itu berpijar.

 **[Sfera Power : Three]**

"Tidak mungkin" Rias menatap ujung portal itu dengan menganga.

Berbeda dengan Peerage lainnya yang menatap kejadian absurd didepannya dengan takjub. "Sugoi"

Mereka benar -benar takjub dan terkejut melihat kemampuan Naruto yang membelah diri menjadi tiga tapi nyatanya sepertinya ketiga persona Naruto itu memiliki gaya yang berbeda yang didepan normal seperti Naruto, yang sisi kiri berekspresi dingin dengan gaya pakaian tertutup, dan yang kanan tampak selalu tersenyum dengan gaya pakaian kebalikan dari kiri yaitu terbuka.

"Lets Play"

 **[Stone Crusher]**

 **[Strong Winds Swirl]**

Persona Tanah dan Angin menggabungkan kekuatannya hingga membuat pusaran Angin besar dengan disertai bebatuan yang dihancurkan.

 **[Earth Hand]**

 **[Highlands]**

Akeno tak sempat menyadari sebuah bongkahan tanah manghantamnya dari bawah karena sibuk mempertahankan diri dari amukan pusaran angin besar itu.

 **[Land Holding]**

Crak!

Tubuh Akeno langsung tercengkram erat oleh batuan yang dibuat oleh persona Tanah.

 **[Lightning Move]**

 **[Thunder Knife]**

"Sepertinya bukan aku yang akan gosong melainkan kau Akeno-senpai" Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar.

Duaaar!

Naruto melemparkan Pisau petir itu kearah Akeno membuat tubuh Akeno tersengat oleh listrik dari serangan Naruto.

Persona petir menoleh dan mendapati Angin yang sedang girang. "Hohohoho... Sekarang giliranku"

 **[Cyclone Ball]**

"Cukup!"

Sebuah teriakan dari Rias membuat Angin menghentikan gerakannya yang sedang menerjang kearah Akeno.

"Hueeee... Kenapa kau menghentikannya Buchou" Rengek Angin pada Rias.

Rias menghela nafas dan satu hal yang ia sadari bahwa persona Naruto sangat berbeda dengan kepribadian Naruto yang asli. "Latihan hari ini cukup, selanjutnya aku akan menjelaskan tata cara menjadi Iblis yang baik dan benar"

 **~XXX~ Tobe Continued ~XXX~**

* * *

Konichiwa bertemu lagi dengan saya... pertama saya mohon maaf karena janji saya sebelumnya untuk Update Sfrea Power tapi ehh malah Update yang ini... itu dikarenakan saya sedang mencari konflik yang pas untuk The Sfera Power...

Dan Bagaimana menurut kalian di chap ini? pasti tidak akan ada yang menduga akan ada Lucy dan Fairy Tails apalagi berasal dari Galaxy Andromeda hehe... tapi apapun itu apakah kalian puas dengan Chapter ini? atau ada yang kurang?... untu Chapter depan sepertinya akan ada Arc penyelamatan Ashia namun tentu saja ini berbeda dengan di Canon saya akan membuat Varias saya sendiri tapi gak terlalu banyak variasi nanti malah jadi prematur hahahaha...

Oke... dan pengumuman untuk Fic The Invoker akan saya Delete karena Kakak saya yang tidak bertanggung jawab tidak lagi mengirim file Updatean jadi terpaksa saya hapus tapi tenang saja akan saya buatkan Fic lainnya tapi untuk Fic yang gak jalan lainnya akan saya lanjutkan bila Fic The Sfera Power Season 1 and The Miracle Of Love udah kelar.

Dan kemungkinan besok buat Fic Ganti untuk The Invoker atau Update The Sfera Power. Jaa ne

Tanya Jawab :

Q : Eh, apa nggak aneh ya, make jam tangan dua?

A : Emang Standarnya seperti itu.

Q : Seven sfera kuasa itu power dari BBB the movie ya..? Soal nya saya belum liat movie nya.

A : Ya.

Q : Kekuatan naruto ni di ambil dari mana.? Kok menggelikan sekali melihat kepolosan naruto ya.?

A : Boboiboy. Namanya juga Amnesia permanen haha.

Q : Udah bikin baru lagi ya? Jangan lupa apdet fic yg lain ya. Next.

A : Salahkan kakakku yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Q : Ceritanya bgs tapi pairnya itu lho ... Aku gak terlalu suka ama rias gara2 yang besar2 itu gak baik buat kesehatan :v

A : Tapi yang besar malah berisi dan menyahatkan tubuh haha :v

~ Sekian ~

Dont Forger For

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 3

The **Power of Elemental**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD Ichie Shibumi**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural/ Scy-fi/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Rias]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Karena sebuah kesalahan ia harus dibuang namun itu bukan akhir melainkan awal perjalanan barunya dengan hidup dan ingatan baru ia akan memulai kehidupan yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. NaruRias Strong!Naru Supernatural/ Romance/ Scy-fi.

* * *

 **~XXX~ CHAPTER 3 ~XXX~**

Nampak pemuda bersurai coklat harus menghela nafas karena seharian ini ia akan bersama orang yang menurutnya aneh dan anehnya lagi orang seperti ini bisa menjadi idaman dan kini mereka harus melakukan tugas dari buchou mereka bersama.

"Senpai kenapa kau menunduk seperti itu terus?" Tanya Naruto pada Issei.

Issei mengangkat kepalanya sejenak. "Urus urusanmu sendiri dasar aneh"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti ucapan Issei.

"Tapi jika kau bisa menabrak o-..."

"Ittai.."

Belum selesai Naruto berucap Issei sudah menabrak gadis bersurai pirang.

"Kan aku sudah bilang.. kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto pada Issei dan pada gadis bersurai pirang tadi yang memakai pakaian biarawati.

Issei bangkit dan berkata. "Aku tidak apa"

"Maaf aku sudah menabrak kamu!" Ucap Issei sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Terimakasih ehmmm..." Gadis itu nampak bingung untuk menyebutkan nama Issei

"Ahhhh... Perkenalkan Namaku Hyodoo Issei?"

"Namaku Asia Argento,Maaf menabrakmu Issei-san" jawab Asia.

"Itu bukan salahmu, lagipula tadi aku yang berjalan terburu-buru" Ucap Issei dengan sok bijaknya.

"Baiklah Hyoudo-san"

"Panggil saja Issei, memanggil dengan nama depanku membuatku terlihat tua" Ucap Issei sambil tersenyum pada Asia.

"Baiklah.. Issei-senpai" Balas Asia.

Issei menengok dengab wajah masam. "Dan ini temanku yang aneh ini adalah Naruto Namikaze"

"Anoooo... pakaian yang kau kenapa berbeda dengan warga lainnya?" Tanya Naruto lagi pada Asia.

"Dasar Baka! ini pakaian Biarawati" Ujar Issei keras.

Naruto mengukur kepalanya. "Biarawati?"

Issei menghela nafas. "Kadang aku lebih suka persona petirmu daripada dirimu"

"Ngomong kenapa kau bisa sampai ketimur padahal Gereja didaerah barat?" Tanya Issei.

Asia wajahnya memerah. "Aku tersesat"

"Bisa aku antar? Apa kau tinggal di gereja?"

Naruto nampak ingin menginterupsi. "Ehh.. Tapi senpai"

"Sudah jangan protes" Potong Issei.

"Itu karena aku sudah ada di Geraja sejak aku dilahirkan makanya aku tinggal di Geraja dan membantu orang yang singgah dan tinggal di Geraja." Jawab Asia namun perbincangan mereka terhenti kala indra pendengaran mereka mendengar sebuah tangisan seorang anak kecil.

"Kau terluka.." Ujar Asia kepada anak itu.

"Hiks... sakit sekali Neesan hiks" terisak anak itu karena menagis

"Sebaiknya aku obati nanti malah infeksi." Bisik Asia pada anak itu.

"Terimakasih Neesan" Ucap anak itu lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Wow... Kekuatan yang menakjubkan Argento-san" Naruto menatap Asia takjub.

"Ka- Kalian melihatnya?" Tannya Asia yang mendapat anggukan dari Keduanya.

"Tentu saja kekuatan yang menakjubkan bukan?" Sahut Issei sambil melanjutkan perjalanan menuju gereja.

Asia menatap keduanya dengan senyum. "Terimakasih kalian adalah orang pertama yang memuji kekuatanku"

"Memang sebelumnya belum ada yang memuji kekuatanmu Argento-san?" Naruto bertanya heran.

Asia menggeleng dengaan raut muka sedih membuat Naruto dan Issei menatap aneh.

"Karena kekuatan inilah aku dipindahkan kemari karena mengobati Iblis yang terluka"

"Memang apa salahnya mengobati Iblis?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bagi seorang pengikut agama tantu membantu Iblis tidak dibenarkan" Sahut Issei.

"Ahhh... Kita sudah sampai ternyata"

Ketiganya kini sudah berada didepan gereja tapi mereka terutama Naruto merasakan keganjilan karena Gereja ini seperti sudah tak berpenghuni ataupun digunakan.

"Tunggu!" Langkah Asia terhenti mendengar suara keras Naruto.

"Ada apa Namikaze-san?"

Naruto menoleh kesekitar. "Tempat ini ada yang janggal aku merasakan energi berbeda saat di Academy"

Srak!

Seketika belasan sosok bersayap gagak muncul dari balik pepohonab dan terbang diatas mereka mengelilingi mereka.

"Tak kusangka utusan kita datang bersama para Iblis."

Mata Issei terbelalak melihat orang yang sangat ia kenal yaitu orang yang pernah membunuhnya.

"Y-Yumma-Chan?"

Yang dipanggil Yumma menengok dan sontak senyum sadis terukir diwajahnya.

"Kau masih hidup Issei-kun?"

"Kau mengenalnya Senpai?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah siap dengan kuda -kuda bertarungnya.

Issei mengangguk. "Dia alasan kenapa aku menjadi Iblis"

"Kau masih tetap naif Issei-kun, Dohnassek bunuh gadis itu dan ambil Sacred Gearnya" Asia yang mendengar itu stuck ditempat.

Dohnassek mengangguk patuh. "Sesuai perintahmu Raynare-sama"

Dohnasek langsung membuat Light Spear, Asia yang mesih shock tak dapat berbuat apa -apa ketika Light Spear itu terarah pada dirinya.

Jleeeb!

Light Spear itu mengenai tepat dada kiri Asia, Naruto dan Issei yang melihat kejadian cepat tadi tidak sempat bereaksi.

Swush!

Dohnasek dengan cepat menuju kearah Naruto.

[Highwall]

Tubuh Dohnasek terpelanting karena dinding yang dibuat oleh Naruto.

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto berdiri didepan Asia. "Senpai bawa Argento-san pergi aku akan mengulur waktu jika ada kesempatan aku akan menghindar"

"Ta -Tapi"

"Sudah tak ada waktu! Argento-san bisa saja mati"

Issei mengangguk. "Pastikan kau menyusul!"

Naruto mengangguk kemudian menaruh tangannya didepan dada.

 **[Sfera Power : Three]**

Tubuh Naruto langsung terpecah menjadi tiga persona.

"Wind lindungi mereka selagi aku dan Thunder membukakan jalan untuk Issei dan Argento-san" Angin mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Earth.

"Go!"

Thunder dengan gerakan cepat langsung menerjang kesekumpulan gagak -gagak disebelah kanan sedangkan Earth menuju kearah Kiri.

Wush!

Light Spear itu hanya menabrak perisai kasat mata yang dibuat oleh Wind. Raynare menatap ketiga persona Naruto dengan tajam diikuti dengan tatapan Fallen Angel lainnya.

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu untuk menyerahkan dia pada kami dan aku akan mengampuni nyawamu"

Thunder tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Raynare. "Kau berucap seperti bisa mengalahkan kami saja?"

"Kau sombong sekali bocah" Raynare menyeringai kearah Naruto.

Belasan Fallen Angel tadi yang berniat mengejar Issei kini membentuk formasi mereka tadi yaitu mengepung ketiga persona Naruto dengan membentuk lingkaran.

Slaaap!

Gluk!

Wind meneguk ludahnya meraskan firasat buruk dan benar saja para Fallen Angel itu membuat Light Spear.

"Mati saja kau! Serang!" Raynare memberikan arahan untuk menyerang.

Swush! Swush!

 **[Cyclone Shield]**

Light Spear itu membentur perisai angin yang dibuat oleh Wind hingga membuat kepulan asap.

 **[Thunder Knife]**

 **[Stone's Throw Sharp]**

Dari kepulan asap itu muncul pisau petir dan batu runcing tajam yang terarah pada kumpulan Fallen Angel itu.

"Arghhhh..." Jerit beberapa Fallen Angel yang terkena serangan Earth dan Thunder.

Sesudah kepulan asap itu menghilang nampak ketiga persona Naruto yang berdiri dengan tenang diantara kumpulan Fallen Angel yang masih berjumlah banyak.

"Apa kalian hanya dapat melempar tombak tak berguna itu?" Thunder berucap dengan nada meremehkan.

Raynare menggeram marah mendengar ucapan Thunder. "Kau sudah melampaui batasanmu Iblis rendahan"

Wush!

Dengan cepat Raynare terbang melesat cepat kearah Thunder dengan sebuah pedang terbuat dari cahaya.

Trank!

Pedang Cahaya dan Pedang Petir berbenturan.

"Jadi kau memilih bertarung secara darat eh... Gagak?"

Slap!

Raynare bergerak cepat, Naruto terbelalak namun instingnya bicara dan ia membalikkan badannya dan benar saja Raynare berniat menikamnya dari belakang.

Trank!

Lagi kedua pedang itu berbenturan.

Raynare tersenyum menyeringai. "Kau boleh juga untuk seorang Iblis rendahan"

Thunder menoleh kearah kedua persona dan benar saja keduanya juga sama -sama terdesak apalagi dengan kekuatannya sekarang tidak akan mampu melawan semuanya terutama dirinya dan juga Wind karena ia hampir tidak memiliki pertahanan berbalik dengan Wind yang tidak memiliki type menyerang.

"Cih" Thunder mendecih karena posisinya yang tidak mmenguntungkan.

 **[Thunder Move]**

Trank! Trank!

Keduanya beradu skill berpedang dengan menyisakan sekelebat bayangan kuning dan merah muda.

Crash!

"Ugh..." Thunder memegang bahunya yang terkena sabetan Light Sword milik Raynare.

Raynare tersenyum sinis. "Mana ucapan sombongmu Iblis?"

Dengan mata terpejam sebelah ia menengok kesamping yang mendappati Wind sudah diambang batas.

Slap!

Naruto dengan gerakan cepat menghilang dari hadapan Raynare.

"Hah... Hah... Aku sudah tak bisaa bertahan lebih lama lagi" Wind berucap dengan nafas tersenggal jujur saja ia dalam kesulitan karena sedari tadi ia hanya membuat perisai angin untuk berlindung.

Slap!

Wind mendongak tak menyadari Light Spear mengarah pada dirinya.

Sring!

Trank!

Thunder tiba -tiba muncul didepan Wind dan menahan Light Spear dengan Thunder Knife miliknya.

"Ini untuk tembok tanah tadi"

"Uaaaaghhh"

Thunder dan Wind menoleh melihat Earth yang badannya disabet Light Sword oleh Dohnasek hingga tak bisaa bergerak.

Slap!

Mata Thunder dan Wind membola melihat Raynare berdiri didepan mereka dengan Light Spear yang cukup besar.

"Arghhhh..." Keduanya terlempar seketika setelah Light Spear dihantamkan ketubuh mereka.

Slap!

Slap!

Ketiga persona itu kembali menjadi satu menyisakkan tubuh Naruto yang sudah terkulai lemas.

'Apa ini akhir?' Batin Naruto.

"Waktumu untuk kembali kepada penciptamu" Raynare berucap dengan nada bengis dengan membuat Light Spear kecil namun tajam dengan kekuatan besar.

 **~XXX~ The Power of Elemental ~XXX~**

Brak!

Terdengar sebuah pintu ruangan terbuka dengan keras dengan suara dentuman yang cukup keras.

"Buchouuu..." Issei berucap dengan nafaa memburu sambil menggendong Asia dipunggungnya.

Rias memandang Issei bingung. "Ada apa Issei kenapa kau terlihat panik dan siapa gadis dipunggungmu?" Tanya Rias.

"Na -Namanya Asia Argento,Tolong... Tolong... Dia buchou dia sekarat dia hampir mati... dia Arghh.." Issei tak bisa menyelsaikan kalimatnya karena bingung setengah mati.

Akeno menatap gadis itu lekat -lekat. "Dari luka yang didapatkannya aku yakin dia tertusuk Light Spear dan dari penampilannya ia adalah seorang Biarawati"

Rias mengangguk namun Issei menggeleng.

"Tidak! Dia adalah sesembahan yang ingin diambil Sacres Gearnya tapi gagal" Ucapan Issei membuat Rias memandang penuh atensi.

Rias memandang Issei. "Memang Sacred Gear apa yang ia miliki?"

"Aku tak tahu yang pasti ia bisa menyembuhkan dengan Sacres Gearnya" Rias mengangguk paham ucapan Issei.

'Twilight Healling eh? Kurasa ia akan sangat berguna bagi kelompokku mengingat dia memiliki Sacred Gear Type penyembuh yang cukup langka'

"Apa kau akan merenkarnasikannya Buchou?" Tanya Akeno yang mendapat anggukan dari sang Buchou.

Rias mengeluarkan bidak Bishop dari kantungnya dan membaca mantra. "Aku Rias gremory membangkitkan Asia Argento sebagai bidak Bishopku dan hidup sebagai keluarga Iblisku"

Seketika bidak Bishop itu masuk kedalam tubuh Asia, tapi kemudian Rias sadar akan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seorang Iblis yang seharusnya bersama Issei.

"Issei dimana Naruto?" Tanya Rias entah mengapa firasatnya tidak enak.

Issei membola matanya. "Naruto dia sedang didepan gereja waktu kami mengantar Asia dan sekarang ia sedang bertarung dengan Fallen Angel"

Mendengar jawaban Issei membuat tubuh Rias menegang seketika jadi ini firasat buruknya.

"Kenapa kau baru berkata sekarang hah" Rias berucap dengan nada keras pada Issei membuat sang empu tertunduk.

Akeno berusaha menenangkan Rias yang nampak sekali cemas. "Tenang Buchou lebih baik kita tolong Naruto sekarang"

Rias mengangguk. "Maafkan aku Issei aku terbawa emosi! Akeno Yuuto kalian ikut denganku dan sisanya jaga Asia"

Akeno dan Kiba mengangguk sedetik kemudia mereka menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

"Gomen ne Naruto!"

Sedangkan ditempat Naruto para Fallen Angel bersorak karena serangan dari Raynare tepat mengenai dada kiri Naruto.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan tawaran tapi kau menolaknya jadi rasakan akibatnya" Raynare berucap congak.

Tanpa para Fallen Angel itu sadari tangan kanan Naruto bergetar pelan.

'Apa aku sudah mati?' Pikir Naruto ia merasakan dada kirinya teramat sakit sekali.

Namun disaat dirinya ingin menyerah bayangan Rias yang tersenyum bangga akan hasil kerjanya membuat semangatnya memuncak.

Grep!

Tangan Naruto mengepal erat.

"Tidak... Tidak.. Aku tidak boleh mati seperti ini" Naruto berucap pelan bahkan seperti gerakan bibir saja.

Tap!

Naruto berusaha berdiri dengan kaki bergetar sedangkan para Fallen Angel yang melihat itu menatap Naruto tak percaya.

"Ba -Bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup? Raynare berucap terbata.

"Mustahil"

Para Fallen Angel lainnya berucap juga terbata.

"Akan aku akhiri hidup kalian" Naruto berucap keras diikuti bersinarnya jam tangan Naruto.

 **[Sfera Power : Three]**

Tubuh Naruto berpecah menjadi tiga namun ada yang berbeda karena persona Naruto kali ini menggunakan Jaket Coklat Hitam, Merah Hitam, dan biru langit dengan tudung kepala.

"Earthquake Mode"

"Thunderstorm Mode"

"Cyclone Mode"

Ketiganya mengenalkan dirinya masing -masing.

"Apa kau pikir berganti penampilan membuatmu dapat mengalahkanku? Jangan Mimpi" Ucap Raynare kemudian membuat Light Spear diikuti Fallen Angel lainnya.

Slap!

Belasan Light Spear mengarah kepada ketiganya namun mereka hanya diam dan hanya menghadirkan cengiran diwajah Earthquake.

 **[Earth Golem]**

Bruak!

Tiba -tiba dari kedalaman tanah muncul golem tanah yang menahan laju seluruh Light Spear.

"Thunderstorm Cyclone segera akhiri ini tubuh kita sudah tak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama"

Keduanya mengangguk kemudian menyatukkan tinjunya.

 **[Thunderstorm Sword]**

Thunderstorm melempar pedangnya kearah langit dan seketikab langit bergemuruh dan beberapa kali mengeluarkan guruh merah.

"Cyclone giliranmu" Cyclone mengangguk.

 **[Cyclone Vortex]**

Pusaran angin yang besar nan kencang muncul ditengah para Fallen Angel itu.

Raynare menatap kedepan dengan horror. "Kekuatan macam apa ini?"

 **[Thunderstorm Rainy]**

Slap! Slap!

Dari langit muncul pisau -pisau halilintar yang berjatuhan layaknya hujan namun tidak mengenai tanah tetapi justru tersedot kedalam tornado raksasa itu menjadikan warnanya menjadi merah dengan kilatan Halilintar.

 **[Combo Thunderstorm and Cyclone : Mega Lightning Vortex]**

Tornado itu mulai berputar kencang dan menyapu para Fallen Angel yang ada dihadappanya jangankan untuk kabur mengepakkan sayap mereka saja tidak mampu.

"Arghhhh..." Kini jeritan Naruto tadi berbalik kepada Falllen Angel yang tersedot kedalam Tornado itu.

"Ughhh..." Earthquake jatuh bersimpuh memegang dada kirinya membuat ketiga persona itu menjadi satu kembali.

Tes!

Naruto masih memegang dada kirinya walau darah setia menetes dari dadanya.

Sring!

Naruto menoleh dan kemudian pandangannya melembut ketika melihat lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul didepannya.

"Ughh..." Pandangan matanya memburam ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya namun yang terakhir ia dengar adalah jeritan dan Rias dan Akeno yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

 **~XXX~ The Power of Elemental ~XXX~**

Rias berjalan bolak -balik dengan raut muka cemas mengingat pawnnya sedang diantara hidup dan mati bahkan Akeno sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar agar Rias sedikit tenang namun sedari tadi ucapannya tak digubris oleh Rias.

Cklek!

Rias menengok melihat siapa yang datang yang ternyata adalah Ayah dan Kakaknya.

"Kenapa Otousama dan Oniisama datang kemari?" Rias berucap dengan heran.

Lucius menepuk jidatnya. "Hah, kita sudah dibohongi oleh Falbium"

Sirzech mengangguk masih segar diingatannya saat Falbium mengatakan bahwa Rias sedang dirumah sakit Underworld.

"Tapi salah kita juga yang langsung percaya, ngomong -ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini Imouto?" Sirzeh bertanya pada adiknya tapi belum Rias menjawab dokter didalam ruangan itu sudah selesai.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto dok?" Tanya Rias khawatir.

Dokter itu melepas kacamatanya kemudian menghela nafas. "Ratusan tahun aku menjadi dokter tapi aku belum melihat ada suatu hal yang seperti ini"

Rias dan Akeno menautkan alisnya bahkan Sirzech dan juga Lucius.

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" Sirzech ikut menyahut.

"Kondisi secara fisik sangatlah bagus tapi jika diteliti secara seksama ada suatu komponen yang mengikis sumber kehidupan Iblisnya atay bisaa dibilang komponen ini dibilang bersifat korosiv dan aku tak tahu apa yang dapat menyembuhkannya, kita hanya menunggu sampai kapan sumber kehidupannya habis"

Bruk!

Sesaat setelah dokter mengucapkan vonisnya Rias langsung jatuh terduduk dengan tangis yang tersedu -sedu.

"Hiks... Aku memang King yang tidak berguna... Aku hiks... Seharusnya aku lebih cepat datang" Rias menceloteh sejadinya dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi yang kini sudah berada dipelukan sang ayah.

Sirzech mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Queen dari adiknya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Akeno menunduk ia juga sama terpukulnya dengan Rias mendengar vonis dari dokter. "Naruto-kun dia... dia bertarung dengan puluhan Fallen Angel yang sedang mencoba mengambil Sacred Gear dari gadis seorang biarawati yang sekarang menjadi Peerage Buchou" Jawab Akeno dengan pelan namum dapat dengan jelas didengar oleh Sirzech.

"Kalau seperti ini kita juga tidak bisa menyalahkan pihak Fallen Angel karena Pawn Rias yang mendatangi mereka apalagi ini menyangkut Biarawati" Sahut Lucius yang disetujui Sirzech.

"Tapi ada yang lain dari tubuh pasien" Semuanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dokter.

Lucius menautkan alisnya sembari masih memeluk putrinya. "Maksud anda?"

"Maksud saya Gremory-sama, tubuh pasien berbedan dengan Iblis renkarnasi manusia, struktur tubuhnya berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya karena kekuatan struktur tubuhnya bisa dibilang 7X lebih kuat bahkan hampir menyamai besi dan ini alasan kenapa ia tidak menjadi abu saat mendapat kekuatan cahaya dengan intensitas tinggi" Jelas sang dokter.

Rias mendongak. "Apakah ini dapat membaantu memulihkan ini dok?"

Dokter itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Walau tubuhnya memilik sturktur yang kuat tapi tetap saja energi kehidupan semakin berkurang dan baiknya itu dapat memperlambat korosiv pada energi Iblis"

Setelah menjelaskan semua dokter itu pamit meninggalkan Rias yang masih terisak dipelukan ayahnya.

"Sudahlah Rias lebih baik kita kembali kerumah dulu agar kau bisa menenangkan diri" Sirzech tak tega melihat adiknya yang sedari tadi menangis tanpa henti.

Rias menggeleng keras. "Tidak Oniisama aku ingin disini aku ingin menemani Naruto hingga ia sadar"

Ketiganya memandang Rias dengan sorot mata teduh, mereka tahu ini bukan rasa peduli King pada Peeragenya melainkan rasa takut kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bagi dirinya.

Lucius mencoba menuntun putrinya untuk berdiri. "Sudahlah Rias kau tak boleh menyiksa dirimu sendiri, pasti Naruto tak akan suka melihat kau seperti ini"

"Ta -Tapi keadaan Naruto sekarang karena ketidakbecusanku menjadi King, aku gagal" Rias menyahut dengan manundukkan kepalanya dalam -dalam.

"Lebih baik kita pulang dulu kerumah kalian bisa kembali ke dunia atas besok" Ucap Lucius ada Rias dan Akeno yang menjawab dengan anggukan lemah.

Melihat tingkah King dan Queen itu membuat Sirzech membatin bagaimana sebenarnya Iblis yang bernama Naruto itu dan apa sebenarnya dia.

'Naruto kah? sebenarnya sosok seperti apa dia hingga membuat adikku yang sangat jarang sekali menangis ini sampai terisak hebat"

Cklek!

Pintu besar dengan aksen klasik terbuka menampilkan betapa megahnya Istana keluarga gremory namun tidak bagi sang Heirres yang masih terisak namun tidak sehebat tadi.

"Rias apa yang terjadi?" Muncul sosok yang mirip sekali dengan Rias namun hanya berbeda warna rambut.

Rias berlari menuju ibunya dan mememuk ibunya dengan erat, Venelana yang tidak mengetahui apapun hanya dapat mengelus punggung putrinya sambil memandang penuh tanya kearah tiga orang didepannya.

"Bawa Rias kekamar biarkanlah ia menenangkan diri baru setelah itu aku ceritakan" Ucap Lucius pelan bahkan hanya seperti gerakan bibir saja agar sang putri tak mendengarnya dan memberikan instruksi pada Akeno untuk mengikuti Istrinya.

Setelah cukup lama menemani Rias akhirnya ia keluar dari kamar Rias dan menemui Suami dan putranya.

"Kenapa Rias menangis apa karena masalah pertunangannya dengan Raiser?"

Lucius menggeleng. "Bukan! dan lebih baik jangan beritahu dia terlebih dahulu pasal pertunangannya yang dipercepat karena saat ini kondisi Psikis Rias sedang drop"

"Memang apa yang terjadi pada putriku?" Venelana bertanya cemas.

Sirzech menghela nafas. "Pawn dari Rias mengalami luka karena Light Spear Fallen Angel dan Light Spear itu memiliki zat korosiv yang mengikis energi iblis... Dan dokter memvonis Pawn dari Rias tak akan bisa diselammatkan karena mereka tidak dapat menghentikan zat yang membuat korosiv itu"

"Kasihan Rias pasti ia sangat terpukul sekali" Venelana berucap sendu.

"Lalu masalah pertunangan bagaimana? Bukankah Rias sudah menolak jauh hari?" Lanjut Venelana mengganti topik.

"Aku tahu Rias akan menolak tapi aku sudah menyiapkan opsi untuk Rias jika ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini maka akan dilakukab Rating Game" Jawab Sirzech.

Venelana menatap putranya tak percaya. "Apa kau sudah gila? Rias tak akan mampu melawan Raiser apalagi mengingat salah satu anggota Peeragenya..."

"Aku tahu itu Okaasama dan Raiser akan datang ke dunia manusia dua minggu dari sekarang dan jika Rias menolak maka satu bulan dari sekarang Rating game akan diselenggarakan jadi ada persiapan bagi kelompok dan kemungkinan Naruto akan sadar" Potong Sirzech.

Venelana menghela nafas. "Huft... jika ini yang terbaik maka aku tidak bisa berkata apapun"

"Lagipula ini juga persiapan bagi Rias sendiri sebagao Heirres Gremory" Sahut Lucius.

Melupakan apa yang terjadi dikediaman Gremory, dilain tempat atau lebih tepatnya dirumah sederhana.

"Ouch..." Gadis bersurai pirang nampak menggigit jarinya karena tidak sengaja tangannya terisis pisau.

Sang Ibu yang melihat itu langsung mendatangi putrinya. "Apa kau tak apa Lucy?"

"Aku tak apa Kaasan hanya saja perasaanku tidak enak" Lucy menyahut ucapan cemas ibunya dengan gelisah.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Ibu kau tahu bahwa kelebihanku adalah dalam kepekaan Indra dan Penyembuhan aku merasakan bahwa saat ini Letnan dalam keadaan yang mengkhawatirkan" Ucap Lucy cemas.

Sang Ibu menepuk pundak Lucy. "Kaasan tidak pernah meragukan kepekaan Indramu tapi kita berdoa saja agar Letnan sehat selalu"

Lucy mengangguk.

"Semoga apa yang diucapkan Okaasan benar"

Walau ia berkata seperti itu tetap saja hatinya merasa gelisah dan ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 **~XXX~ Tobe Continued ~XXX~**

* * *

Hohoho... jumpa lagi dengan saya... berhubung ada waktu senggang jadi saya usahakab update tapi jadwal yang seharusnya untuk Sfera Power aku Update untuk ini jadi maaf bagi yang nunggu kemungkinan Sfera akan lama Updatenya ngumpulim suasannya hehe...

Bagaiamana Chap ini? pasti udah Mainstream gitu hahaha... maaf jika seperti itu hehe... dan peran Lucy disini bukan sebagai Pair melainkan sebagai Support bagi Naruto...

Dan jangan kiri ini hanya cerira Canon aja... nanti ada kejutan dan ada kata buat Naruto disini 'He is Smart, Funny, And The Mysterius"

Oke untuk update besok aku akan update fic di Fandom Naruto not Crosscover yaitu "The Strungle of Dream"

DONT FORGET FOR

R

E

V

I

E

W


	4. Chapter 4

The **Power of Elemental**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD Ichie Shibumi**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural/ Scy-fi/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Rias × Akeno × Lucy x ...]**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Karena sebuah kesalahan ia harus dibuang naqmun itu bukan akhir melainkan awal perjalanan barunya dengan hidup dan ingatan baru ia akan memulai kehidupan yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. NaruRias Strong!Naru Supernatural/ Romance/ Scy-fi.

* * *

 **~XXX~ CHAPTER 4 ~XXX~**

Satu minggu sudah terlewat sejak vonis dokter pada Naruto anggota ORC dan Osis nampak masih turut prihatin terutama Rias yang terlihat sangat depresi.

"Buchou" Panggil Akeno membuat Rias mengalihkan padangannya.

"Besok akan ada kunjungan dari Grayfia-neesama apa Buchou akan memasang wajah seperti ini terus?" Ucap Akeno pelan pada Rias.

Rias tersenyum lirih. "Aku tahu Akeno, kunjungan besok pasti akan membahas tentang perjodohanku dan itu membuat beban pikiranku bertambah"

Akeno menatap Rias iba ia tahu kalau Rias tidak menginginkan perjodohan itu ditambah kondisi Naruto sekarang pasti itu membuat Rias tertekan.

"Buchou harus yakin bahwa Naruto akan bangun dan berkumpul dengan kita lagi" Akeno mencoba menghibur Rias walau dirinya sendiri ragu.

"Aku berharap seperti itu Akeno"

 **~XXX~ The Power of Elemental ~XXX~**

Kelompok Gremory kini sudah berkumpul seperti perintah dari Rias, kemudian sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih yang munculkan sosok perempuan cantik berambut putih.

" Selamat malam semuanya" Ucap wanita tadi.

"Buchou, siapa dia?" tanya Issei sambil menunjuk wanita tadi.

Perenpuan itu menundukkan badan "Saya adalah kepala pelayan dari keluarga Gremory Lucifuge sekaligus Queen dari Maou Lucifer, apakah mereka perlu saya beritahu?"

Grayfia yang ingin memberitahu langsung mengurungkan niatnya kareba muncul lingkaran sijit disertai kobaran api.

"Hah.. sebelumnya aku belum pernah ke dunia manusia. Aku datang untukmu Rias sayangku…" ucap Pria yang tadi muncul dari kobaran api.

Isseo menunjuk pemuda pirang dengan wajah berkerut. "Siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah Raiser Phoenix-sama, keturunan murni dari iblis kelas atas. Dan anak ketiga dari keluarga Phoenix"

"Dia juga tunangan dari pewaris keluarga Gremory, dengan kata lain dia adalah tunangan dari Rias-Ojousama." Lanjut Grayfia.

"Tunangan?" Ucap Peeeage Rias minus Akeno yang sudah tahu.

"Aku adalah tunangan dari sayangku Rias" Ucap Raiser sambil berjalan ke arah Rias dan membelai dagu serta rambut dari Rias dan kemudian menuju pahanya.

"Sudah hentikan itu Raiser. Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku menolak menikah denganmu." , ucap Rias.

"Sebagai Heiress keluarga Gremory, kau tidak boleh mengecewakan keluargamu dengan menolak pernikahan ini." Ucap Raiser mulai geram.

Rias balik menatap tajam Raiser. "Aku tak peduli dengan itu Raiser"

Raiser yanh mendengar itu semakin geram kemudian semakin mendekatkan diri kearah Rias.

"Aku akan tetap membawamu Rias, bahkan jika aku harus membakar seluruh pelayannyanmu"

Raiser mulai menaikkan kekuatannya hingga membuat seluruh ruangan itu terasa seperti perapian.

"Tolong hentikan itu Raiser Phoenix-sama", ucap Grayfia mencoba menghentikan tindakan yang akan dilakukan Raiser.

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, Sirzech-sama telah memperkirakan bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Untuk itu ia membuat keputusan, Jika Rias-Ojousama masih bersikeras dengan penolakannya, maka akan diadakan rating game untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini." Ucap Grayfia.

Rias membola mendengarnya. "Tapi Grayfia-neesama saat ini aku belum memiliki set lenngkap bahkan satu anggota kelompokku sedang kritis"

Raiser menyeringai mendengar itu. "Aku telah memainkan game ini berulang kali dan menang berturut-turut. Sementara kau bahkan belum pernah memainkannya dan tidak punya pengalaman. Selain itu Rias, apa mereka semua adalah pelayannyamu, sepertinya selain Queenmu, mereka semua tampak lemah"

Tep!

Raiser memegang dagu Rias sebentar. "Aku akan menunggu satu minggu dari sekarang dan jika saat itu tiba mau tak mau, suka tak suka maka kau harus menikah denganku tanpa ada pertunangan"

Setelah itu Raiser menghilang dalam kobaran api meninggalkan Rias yang kinj tengah menunduk dalam.

Tep!

Grayfia memegang pundak Rias seraya tersenyum lembut. "Percayalah Rias Ojou-sama bahwa kalian akan memenangkan Rating Game ini"

"Tapi Grafia-nee sendiri tahu kemampuan Raiser lagipula keadaan kelompokku sedang tertatih"

Grayfia tersenyum mendengarnya. "Raiser-sama adalah pribadi yang sombong maka dari itu gunakan celah itu untuk mengalahkannya"

Rias mengangguk ia berharap bisa memenangkan Rating Game ini walau tanpa bantuan Naruto.

 **~XXX~ The Power of Elemental ~XXX~**

Naruto menatap sekitar dengan pandaangan bingung karena ia sekarang berada ditanah gersang dengan banyak kawah tak lupa langit berbintang yang terasa dekat.

"Diamana ini? seingatku didunia atas tak ada tempat yang seperti ini" Ucap Naruto bingung.

"Lama tak bertemu Naruto"

Naruto langsung menoleh kesumber suara kemudian mendapati seseorang berambut coklat dengan iris karamel.

"Siapa kau? dan dimana ini?"

Sosok itu tersenyum. "Aku memahami kalau kau tak mengenalku Letnan, tapi aku sangat berterimakasih padamu"

"Berterimakasih? dan kenapa kau memanggilku Letnan?"

Sosok itu mengangguk. "Namaku Leon Heartfilia ayah dari Lucy, aku berterimakasih padamu karena kau menolong Istri dan Anakku walau kau tak mengingatnya"

"Dan maaf karena aku baru bisa membalas kebaikanmu saat ini Letnan" Lanjutnya.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Kalau begitu kau pasti tahu jati diriku bukan?"

Leon mengangguk. "Kau adalah Letnan dari pasukan Penakhluk Galaksi untuk mencari sumber energi dari suatu planet"

Mata Naruto membulat. "Penakhluk? Berarti aku dulu memiliki sifat jahat?"

"Bukan seperti itu Letnan, kau memang salah satu dari mereka tapi kau tak pernah melawan orang yang tak bisa melawanmu"

Leon mengacungkan tangannya kemudian muncul Vision dimana Naruto sedang menghadapi musuh -musuh dengan tangguh.

"Itu aku? Kenapa sekuat itu?"

"Ya Letnan"

"Tapi kenapa aku bisa memecah menjadi tu' Ugh.."

Tiba -tiba Naruto memgang kepalanya merasakan sakit seolah dipaksa menerima sebuah bayangan persis seperti saat dirinya memecah diri.

"Apa ini ingatanku?" Gumam Naruto

Leon tersenyum. "Itu bukan ingatan karena sebenarnya itu adalah gambaran tentang kekuatan terkuat dari Sfera Power yang ditunjukan Bola Sfera"

"Bola sfera?"

"Itu adalah bola yang dapat memberikan kekuatan bisa dibilang itu seperti Sacred Gear, dan kekuatanmu itu salah satu dari 7 terkuat karena Sfera Power dapat dilepas saat penggunanya mati"

"Kenapa kau tahu banyak tentang Sfera Power?"

"Karena aku pengguna salah satu dari 7 Sfera terkuat"

Naruto membola. "Kalau alasan seperti itu kenapa kau tak bisa melindungi keluargamu?"

"Itu karena aku tak mampu melawan pimpinan kalian yang memiliki Sfera terkuat"

"Lalu apa maksudmu membawaku kemari?"

"Aku ingin memberimu hadiah"

Naruto memiringkan kepanya. "Hadiah?"

Tiba -tiba Leon memegang tangan kiri Naruto dan sontak jam tangan dikiri Naruto bercahay merah jambu.

"Aku sudah memberikan Sfera Powerku padamu karena aku percaya padamu lagipula ini bisa membantumu selagi kau kehilangan sebagian kekuatan Sfera Elemental"

'Dan aku yakin cepat atau lambat Pasukan Penakhluk Galaksi akan datang ke ke sini ke planet yang dihuni manusia ini' Lanjut Leon dalam hati.

Naruto mengangguk. "Lalu apa kekauatan dari Sfera ini?" Tanya Naruto sembari mengangkat tangan kirinya.

"Dengan kekuatan itu kau dapat memanipulasi Gravitasi sesukamu tapi kau tak akan bisa menggunakannya saat memasuki Elemental Mode"

Naruto mengangguk kemudian mencoba dan tiba -tiba saja tubuhnya melayang, Leon yang melihat itu tersenyum sepertinya Naruto akan mudah menguasainya.

"Wuowww aaku terbang"

Leon tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto. "Kau bukan terbang melainkan meringankan tubuh tanpa kau sadari"

"Hmmm... seperti itu"

"Baiklah untuk itu aku akan mengajarkan 2 Hal yaitu meringankan dan memberatkan tubuhmu yang kedua meringankan atau memberatkan apa yang ada disekitarmu"

Naruto mengangguk semangat membuat Leon menggelengkan kepala karena berbeda sifat dengan Letnan yang terkuat itu.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin memberitahu bahwa hal yang terpenting disini adalah Konsentrasi"

Leon mengajarkan Naruto bagaimana dasar menuju kekuatan terkuat itu tinggal bagaimana mengembangkannya.

"Terimakasih karena mau membantuku"

Leon mengangguk. "Aku tak akan berlama -lama karena rentang waktu disini dan duniamu sangat berbeda jauh yang 1 bulan disini serasa 1 minggu disana"

Naruto sungguh terkejut. "Apa? kalau begitu aku sudah tak sadarkan diri selama satu bulan?"

Leon mengangguk. "Saat ini Kingmu dalam masalah yang cukup rumit kurasa kau harus membantunya kau tak perlu khawatir karena aku telah menghilangkan Zat Korosif yang ada didalam tubuhmu, dan aku ingin kau mengatakan pada Selena dan Lucy bahwa aku mencintai dan menyayangi mereka"

Naruto mengangguk. "Itu pasti"

"Kalau mereka tak percaya gunakan kekuatan yang aku beri"

Setelah itu tempat dimana mereka berbincang berubah menjadi sorotan cahaya terang.

 **~XXX~ The Power of Elemental ~XXX~**

Naruto membuka matanya dan yang pertama kali ia lihat sekarang ia berada ditempat yang serba putih kemudian melihat sekitar mendapati seorang gadis bersurai Dark Blue sedang menungguinya disampinh ranjang.

"Dasar Akeno-senpai, tidur disini tidak akan membuat tubuhmu terasa pegal"

Dengan tersenyum Naruto membelai surai Dark Blue Akeno untuk membangunkannya.

"Ehmmm..." Akeno menggeliat kemudian kepalanya.

Sontak setelah mengangkat kepala Akeno mendapati Naruto yang kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya dengan iris Saphire yang berbinar.

Greph!

Akeno memeluk Naruto erat sambil tersenyum tulus tak seperti biasa.

"Yokatta kau sudah sadar Naruto-kun"

Naruto mengangguk kemudian mereka melepas pelukannya.

"Oh ya dimana yang lainnya?"

Akeno menunduk. "Mereka sedang mendatangi pernikahan Buchou"

Naruto terkejut bukan main.

"Menikah? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Buchou tak menginginkan hal ini, dan diadakan Rating Game dua minggu yang lalu tapi kami kalah hingga setelah itu dilangsungkan pertunangan dan sekarang... kau sudah tahu sendiri" Jawab Akeno lirih karena Sahabatnya akan menjadi istri dari Raiser, dan itu artinya secara tidak langsung ia juga menjadi budak Raiser.

Naruto menggeram marah kemudian bangun dari ranjang rumah sakit membuat Akeno terkejut.

Blazt!

Soaok Naruto kini sudaah berganti Style dengan jaket Hitam merah dengan Hodie dengan iris merah cerah dengan raut muka datar membuatnya terlihat cool dimata Akeno.

"Akeno-senpai bisa kau bawa aku ke pesta pernikahan Buchou karena aku ingin memberikan hadiah pada mempelai pria?" Tanya Naruto yang kini menyeringai tipis Psikopat.

'Ara Ara ternyata dibalik wajah polosnya terdapat sifat yang sadis fufufu' Batin Akeno psikopat juga karena ia merasakan hawa tak menyenangkan dari Naruto.

"Tentu"

Kemudian keduanya menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna merah berlambang Gremory.

 **~XXX~ The Power of Elemental ~XXX~**

Saat ini Rias dan Raiser sudah berada diatar untuk mengucapkan sumpah janji pernikahan.

"Lihat Rias dalam beberapa menit lagi kau akan menjadi istriku dan tenang kau akan menjadi Alpha nanti dan juga aku juga menginginkan Queen dan Rookmu itu haahaha"

Rias menunduk pasrah dengan takdir. 'Maafkan aku Minna, maafkan Aku Naruto-kun tak bisa berbuat banyak' Batin Rias.

"Baiklah kalian bisa ucapkan janji kalia"

Raiser menyeringai. "Aku Raiser Phenex menerima Rias Gremory sebagai istriku dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit"

Pendeta mengangguk kemudian mengalihkan pandangannyya kearah Rias.

"A-Aku Rias Gremory Men-..."

Belum Rias menyelsaikan sumpahnya muncul lingkaran sihir yang Rias kenal betul siapa itu, dan memunculkan sosok Akeno dengan orang menggunakan jaket bertudung.

"Jadi kau akan menikah dengan orang seperti ini... eh Buchou?" Naruto dengan kilat kini sudah berada didepan Raiser.

Raiser geram. "Jaga ucapanmu rendahan"

Raiser mengarahkan pukulannya kearah Naruto namun dengan mudah menahannya.

"Kau lihat sendiri Buchou?"

Naruto membalikkan kepala menatap Rias menyelami iris Blue Greeen milik Rias.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mengangguk kemudian kembali menatap kedepan, sedangkan Rias berusaha mungkin menahan rasa bahagianya karena saat ini situasi sedang tidak tepat.

"Lebih baik kau menyingkir dari altar selagi aku memberimu kesempatan" Ucap Raiser.

Naruto menyeringai. "Kau berucap seperti mampu saja mengalahkanku"

"Kita lihat saja rendahan" Raiser semakin geram.

Bruaak!

Keduanya meluncur kearah berlawanan karena sosok pria bersurai Crimson menendang keduanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lucifer-sama?"

Sirzech menatap keduanya bergantian. "Aku tidak ingin ada kekacauan disini, dan pernikahan antara Raiser dan Rias tetap berlangsung kau tidak boleh seenaknya seperti itu"

Sring!

Naruto kini sudah berdiri didepan Sirzech denga mata merah menyala menggambarkan kemarahan disana namun Sirzech tak merasa gentar.

"Apa aku harus melumpuhkanmu terlebih dahulu untuk membawa Buchou kembali?"

Sontak semuanya terkejut mendegar ucapan Pawn Rias ini bahkan Rias sendiri terkejut.

Sirzech tidak marah bahkan tersenyum tipis namun tulus. "Kau berniat melawanku?"

"Jika untuk membawa Buchou aku akan melawanmu Lucifer-sama"

"Naruto-kun!" Seru Rias.

Naruto berbalik menuju Rias. "Tenang saja aku akan membawamu kembali dan terbebas dari penikahan tak berimbang ini"

"Baiklah jika aku kalah kau akan menggantikan Raiser tapi jika kau kalah kau akan mendapat hukuman atas apa yang kau langgar tentang mengacaukan acara dua keluarga besar" Ucap Sirzech kemudian.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku terima"

'Dia memiliki tekad yang kuat dan kurasa kau cocok menjadi adik iparku tapi aku harus mengujimu dulu'

Rias tiba -tiba menyela diantara mereka kemudian menatap Naruto dalam -dalam.

"Kumohon jangan, aku lebih baik menikah dengaan Raiser daripada kehilanganmu lagi" Seru Rias yang kini sudah menangis.

Naruto menangkup pipi Rias. "Aku janji akan membawamu kembali"

Akhirnya mau tak mau Rias mengangguk merelakan Naruto melawan kakaknya sembari berharap tak terjadi apa -apa pada Naruto.

 _"Kekuatan Sfera Elemental bersumber pada emosi perasaan, semakin besar emosi perasaannya maka kekuatannya akan semakin besar yang artinya tak terbatas"_

Naruto teringat ucapan Leon jadi ia merasa yakin dapat mengalahkan Maou Lucifer ini.

'Karena aku harus yakin dari dan percaya pada naluriku"

 **~XXX~ To Be Continued ~XXX~**

* * *

Hay Minna, ketemu lagi sama saya kemarin rajin garao yang non croscover kini Update yang Crosscover, yah walau sebenarnya porsi biasanya 3K tapi Chapter ini 2K saja karena aku potong.

Chapter depan adalah Chapter terakhir di Season pertama jadi besok kemungkinan full fight atau selipan Romance NaruRiasAkeno hehehe... Coba Chapter depan ada apa? Chapter besok akan ada pihak luar karakter OC hehe... dan karena sahabat saya minta fict ini jadi Harem maka okelah... tapi cuma soft aja... selain tiga diatas saya mau tambah 2... Bisa Serafall, Sonna, Tsubaki, Rosseweises, Kuroka, Koneko, Karin, Tayuya, Konan, dll... saran juga boleh

Oke saya lagi garao Legend Of Shinobi tapi entah kapan mau Up... disana juga akan ada kejutan kok bahkan kejutan itu setara dengan Kekuatan penuh 9 Bijuu... Coba deh tebak kalau ada yang bener nanti aku kasih Fict Drable Khusus kalian hehe... jaa ne Dont Forget For Review


	5. Chapter 5 : Season 1 END

The **Power of Elemental**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD Ichie Shibumi**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural/ Scy-fi/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Rias × Akeno × Lucy x ...]**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Karena sebuah kesalahan ia harus dibuang naqmun itu bukan akhir melainkan awal perjalanan barunya dengan hidup dan ingatan baru ia akan memulai kehidupan yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. NaruRias Strong!Naru Supernatural/ Romance/ Scy-fi.

* * *

 **~XXX~ CHAPTER 5 ~XXX~**

Naruto dan Sirzech kini tengah berhadap -hadapan ditengah arena, sebenarnya ia cukup yakin untuk menang tapi satu hal yang pasti ia tahu tentu saja Maou Lucifer dihadapannya akan menahan diri.

"Kau bisa mulai Naruto-kun"

Naruto mengangguk kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak.

 **[Fire Mode]**

 **[Fireball Barage]**

Serbuan bola api dengan jumlah banyak mengarah pada Sirzech yang hanya diam ditempat, sesaat sebelum bola -bola api itu mengenai tubuhnya Sirzech membuat lingkaran sihir pelindung.

Syut!

Naruto meluncur dengan cepat kearah Sirzech dengan kepalan tinju berlapis api, namun lagi -lagi tinjuannya tak berefek apapun pada lingkaran sihir Sirzech.

"Dengar Naruto, aku tak akan menyerahkan adikku pada Iblis lemah sepertimu" Sirzech berupaya memancing, ia ingin melihat kesungguhan dari Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sirzech geram. "Kau... Waktu main -main sudah selesai"

Naruto melesat keudara dengan kedua tangannya mengadaah keudara yang memunculkan bola api raksasa.

 **[Fireball Maximum]**

Wush!

Sirzch hanya menatap dalam bola api yang tengah menuju kearahnya, kemudian ia mengacungkan tangan kanannya yang memunculkan lingkaran sihir didepannya.

 **[Power of Destruction]**

Duaaaar!

Kedua serangan itu berbenturan hebat sampai -sampai tercipta gelombang energi yang terasa sampai radius yang cukup jauh dari pertarungan.

Grep!

Sirzech terkejut karena tiba -tiba tubuhnya dililit oleh tali terbuat dari api yang mengikat erat tubuhnya.

 **[Warming Maximum]**

Tali itu mulai berpendar terang pertanda saat ini suhu semakin meningkat ditandai terhakarnya tubuh Sirzech.

Blaaar!

Sirzech menyentakkan tali itu hingga membuatnya putus dan hancur berkeping -keping.

'Dia sungguh berpotensi untuk menjadi High Class Devil'

Syut!

Sebuah bola merah hitam padat mengarah pada dirinya yang sama sekali tak bisa menghindar dan telak mengenai tubuhnya hingha terpental beberapa meter.

"Lebih baik kau relakan Rias saja Iblis muda, hidupmu masih panjang"

Naruto yang berada dalam Fire Mode berdiri secara tergopoh sembari memegang pundak Thunder Storm Dragonya.

"Menyerahkan Rias-Buchou pada Iblis biadab seperti dia, jangan pernah bermimpi Lucifer-sama"

Naruto kembali ke mode normal kemudian menggentakkan tangannya ketanah yang seketika muncul lingkaran luas didominasi warna pink membuat Sirzech yang berdiri disekitar lingkaran itu sampai berlutut.

"Ugh... A-apa dia memanipulasi Gravitasi?" Sirzech berusaha bangkit dari posisi berlututnya tapi rasanya benar -benar berat.

Ia menengok kedepan dan menadapati Naruto telah melesat cepat kearahnya dengan sebuah kepalan tinju ditangan kanan, Sirzech tak tinggal diam ia dengan segera membuat sihir perlindungan.

Brak!

Pukulan Naruto dan sihir perlindungan itu berbenturan membuat gelombang energi dalam radius kecil.

Kretek!

Pyar!

Netra Sirzech membola tak percaya sihir pelindung miliknya bisan hancur karena sebuah pukulan.

"Maaf Lucifer-sama tapi ini pukulan ini 1000X lipat berat Gravitasi yang ada ditempat ini yang membuat lingkaran sihir ini hancur"

Sirzech tersenyum sepertinya ia menemukan orang yang tepat tapi ia harus mengujinya lebih. "Seperti itu, kalau begitu kita tingkatkan pertarungan kita"

Bluaaar!

Sirzech menyentakkan Demonic power yang ada didalam tubuhnya hingga membuat lapisan Gravitasi yang ada disekitar tubuhnya menghilang.

"Groaaar!"

Mata Naruto membulat lebar mendapati sebuah naga yang terbuat dari kekuatan penghancur khas keluarga Bael.

Blaaaar!

Ledakan cukup besar tercipta kala naga itu menghantam telak Naruto hingga membuat Naruto kini terbujur lemas ditanah.

"Kau cukup berpotensi tapi angan -anganmu masih belum cukup"

 **[Thunderstorm Strike]**

 **[Cyclone Drill]**

Sirzech tak menyangka kini dirinya sudah ditengah dua serangan berbasis penghancur, tapi sepertinya ia terlambat mengantisipasi serangan itu membuat jubah zirahnya tergores, Setelah itu mata Sirzech membola mendapati Naruto kini sudah membelah tubuhnya menjadi tiga.

"Ugh... ini benar -benar sakit" Earth Queake bangun dari berbaringnya sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sedikit nyeri.

Thunder Storm menoleh. "Kau tak apa?" Tanyanya datar.

"Aku tak apa, beruntung aku sempat membuat Earth Shield tadi" Pungkas Earth Quake.

Tiga persona itu kini berjejer berurutan dengan Earth Queake berada ditengah yang kini menatap sirzech dengan senyum penuh arti terutama Thunder Storm.

"Boleh kita mulai?" Kata Earth Quake.

Sirzech mengangguk. "Tentu saja Naruto"

 **[Earth Golem]**

 **[Hoverboard]**

 **[Thunderstorm Sword]**

Ketiganya kini sudah membawa senajata core masing -masing.

Blast!

Golem meloncat tinggi menerjang kebawah menuju Sirzech yang dengan sigap membuat lingkaran sihir pertahanan berlapis intuk menahan tinjuan golem.

Blaaar!

Benturan antata lingkaran sihir itu dengan golem tak terelakkan Eart Queake dan Sirzech berusaha mendesak satu sama lain.

Sring!

Dalam kejapam mata Thuder Storm kini sudah di samping Sirzech dengan mengayunkan pedangnya.

Blazt!

Sambaran itu meleset karena Sirzech menghilang dari tempatnya.

"Dimana dia?" Thuder Storm mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sekitar namun tak mendapati gerak -gerik dari Maou Lucifer itu.

 **[Earth Earth Earth Golem]**

Muncul tiga Golem yang melindungi Thunder Storm.

Duaaaar!

Ledakan terjadi kala sebuah bola padat hitam merah mengenai telak ketiga golem itu hingha hancur berkeping -keping.

Bruk!

Earth Quake jatuh karena jika Golem itu hancur maka tubuhnya juga akan menerima efek sampingnya walau tidak sepenuhnya, itulah kelemahan menggunakan Golem.

"Hiiii... ini tak bisa dibiarkan"

Cyclone berteriak nyalang tak seperti biasa yang selalu tampak ceria.

 **[Cyclone]**

Sebuah serbuan toufan menuju kearah Sirzech yang kini tengah mengepakkan sayap -sayap kelelawarnya.

Blazt!

Blazt!

Sirzech beberapa kali menembakkan bola Power of Destruction kearah toufan itu hingga menghilang tanpa sisa, namun dengan cepat Cyclone menerjang kearahnya dan tanpa Sirzech sadari Thuder Storm tengah menukik dari angkasa.

 **[Shield]**

 **[Mega Cyclone Drill]**

 **[Mega Thunder Storm Strike]**

Blazzzzt!

Gesekan antara perisai demonic dengan serangan kedua persona itu menimbulkan gelombang energi yang cukup besar dan nampak juga Sirzech yang kesulitan mempertahankan diri dari serangan Cyclone dan Thuder Storm.

Duaaaar!

Keduanya terpental kearah berlawanan sedangkan Sirzech sedikit memapah dirinya, sepertinya ia salah meremehkan Naruto dan ia sadar 3 Persona didepannya ini memiliki kekuatan, pemikiran, dan sifat yang berbeda.

"Sepertinya aku akan sedikit serius sekarang"

Blaaar!

Sirzech memutuskan untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya sekarang ia akan menguji apakah pemuda didepannya ini mampu melindungi adiknya atau tidak.

"Groaaar!"

Sebuah naga yang terbuat dari kekuatan Power of Destruction membumbung tinggi diangkasa siap untuk melahap ketiga persona Naruto.

Wush!

Naga raksasa itu dengan cepat melesat kearaah Earth Quake, Thunder Storm, dan Cyclone yang tengah jatuh bersimpuh.

"Apa berakhir disini?" Gumam ketiga persona itu.

 **~XXX~ The Power of Elemental ~XXX~**

Ditempat lain nampak gadis cantik bersurai pirang sedang duduk dengan gelisah, sang ibu yang menyadari itu dan juga menyadari penyebab kegelisahan itu memutuskan untuk mendekati sang putri

"Kau pasti merasakan ledakan energi Sfera Elemental bukan Lucy?" Tanya Selena pada sang putri yang dibalas anggukan penuh keyakinan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Okaasan?"

Selena tersenyum. "Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, karena juga akan sangat berbahaya jika Letnan lepas kendali"

"Jadi aku harus menemui Letnan?"

Selena mengangguk. "Lagipula hanya kamu yang tahu bagaimana cara meredakka Sfera Elemental yang tengah meledak -ledak"

"Tapi bagaimana aku dapat menemui Letnan karena aku yakin dia sedang didunia bawah"

"Gunakan Sfera Power Teleportmu kau pasti sudah mengetahui titik koordinat Sfera Elemental"

Lucy mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku bersiap dulu"

Lucy memencet sebuah tombol di jam tangannya yang seketika itu memunculkan sebuah cahaya terang yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Sring!

Selena hanya tersenyum melihat menghilangnya sang putri. "Karena sudah saatnya Sfera Elemental berduet dengan Sfera Teleport"

Sedangakan diarena pertarungan ketiga persona Naruto kini tengah menghilang dan menyisakkan tubuh Naruto yang hangus dengan keadaan tertelungkup.

"Dengar Iblis muda, seharusnya hidupmu masih panjang tapi kau melawan apa yang tak bisa kau lawan"

"Aku turut menyesal karena tak bisa mewujudkan keinginanmu untuk membatalkan pernikahan Rias dan Raiser" Lanjut Sirzech dan ia tahu mungkin setelah ini adiknya akan menghajarnya habis -habisan.

Sirzech hendak meninggalkan arena Rating Game tapi ia urungkan kala netranya melihat percikan petir merah dari tubuh Naruto.

Tep!

Naruto dengan tertatih mulai bangkit dari posisinya dengan halilintar yang berputar disekeliling tubuhnya dengan warna merah menyala menggambarkan apa yang tengah ia rasakan kali ini.

"Sirzech Lucifer kau tak tahu siapa sebenarnya yang kau hadapi"

Blaaar!

Sambaran halilintar menyambar dimana -mana, Naruto kini tengah dimakan oleh rasa amarah, dan rasa itu adalah sumber kekuatan dari Thuder Storm.

 **[Thunder Storm]**

Naruto kini sudah memasuki Thunder Storm Mode tapi tak biasa karena ia yang biasanya menggunakan pedang halilintar kini tengah meembawa sebuah Lancer bermata dua dengan percikan halilintar yang sangat pekat.

 **[Thunder Storm Lance]**

 **[Lightning Move]**

Sring!

Dalam kejapan mata Naruto sudah menghilang dari tempatnya, Sirzech memutar pandangannya kearah sekitar yang hanya melihat percikan halilintar dalam waktu kilat.

Swush!

Sirzech langsung berbalik melihat sebuah tombak halilintar menuju kearahnya dengan segera ia membuat lingkaran sihir perlindungan.

Duaar!

Keduanya berbenturan membuat gelombang energi untuk yang kesekian kaalinya.

"Ugh... kekuatan tombak ini bahkan hampir sekuat dengan Light Spear milik Azazel" Decih Sirzech yang masih berusaha mempertahankan posisinya.

Sring!

Sirzech tak sempat menengok kala Naruto sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan kedua tangannya membawa bola berwarna merah.

 **[Lightning Ball]**

Duaaar!

Tubuh Sirzech terpelanting beberapa meter setelah menerima serangan dari Naruto, dengan tergopoh ia bangun dari posisinya.

Swush!

Tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkaan aura merah yang sangat pekat kemudian memajukkan tangannya.

 **[Power of Destruction]**

Kali ini mengambil bentuk anjing tapi dalam bentuk raksasa yang melesat cepat menuju arah Naruto.

 **[Thunder Storm Vortex]**

Naruto memutarkaan tombaknya seketika membuat kubah perlindungan yang melindungi dari serangan Sirzech yang menatap tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sekarang giliranku"

Naruto melemparkan tombaknya kearah langit yang seketika membentuk guruh dimana -mana yang diikuti sambaran petir.

"Groaaaar!"

Dari kedalaman awan hitam itu muncul sebuah sosok seperti naga raksasa halilintar.

 **[Thunder Storm Dragon]**

Naruto memajukkan tangannya memerintahkan naga itu untuk menerjang kearah Sirzech.

Sring!

Sring!

Sring!

Lingkaran sihir berlalis Sirzech bentuk untuk menahan terjangan Thunder Storm Dragon namun rasanya sia -sia karena dengan mudah Thunder Storm Dragon menghacurkan lingkaran sihirnya.

"Groaaar!"

Thunder Storm Dragon sudah berada tepat dihadapan Sirzech yang kini menatap horror sosok mengerikkan didepannya.

Bwush!

Duaaaaaar!

Ledakan besar terjadi dimana Thunder Storm Dragon menghantam telak Sirzech, penonton yang melihat menganga tak percaya melihat kemampuan dari Iblis Pawn milik Rias itu.

Sring!

Gadis bersurai pirang tiba -tiba muncul ditribun tempat dimana Rias dan Peeragenya menatap pertarungan dengan harap -harap cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Seru Lucy yang membuat Rias beserta Peeragenya dan juga Grayfia mengalihkan pandangannya.

Grayfia mengkerut. "Siapa kau? Kenapa manusia bisa beraada disini?"

"Namaku Lucy, lalu apa yang terjadi pada Letnan"

Menghiraukan rasa herannya Rias menunjuk layar dimana Naruto dan Sirzech bertarung, seketika mata Lucy membola melihat tubuh Naruto yang dalam mode Thunder Storm dikelilingi kilatan halilintar.

"Aku harus kearena jika tidak ini akan berbahaya"

Grayfia menahan Lucy. "Kau tidak bisa lewat manusia"

"Apa kau gila hah? Lucifer bisa saja mati ditangan Letnan"

Teriakan Lucy membuat seluruh penonton Lucy tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu Lucy-san?" Tanya Grayfia.

Lucy menarik nafas sejenak. "Letnan adalah pengguna Sfera Elemental dan sumber kekuatan dari Sfera Elemental adalah perasaan, dan saat ini Letnan dalam Thunder Storm Mode yang sumber kekuatannya berasal dari rasa amarah"

Sontak semuanya terkejut mendengar penuturan Lucy.

"Melawan Thunder Storm jika tak tahu porsi ibarat buah pisau bermata dua, sebelum Letnan semakin menjadi aku harus menghentikannya"

Akhirnya Grayfia mengangguk mengizinkan Lucy memasuki arena dan saat ini Lucy tengah berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Lucy? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto heran dan halilintar yang mengelilingi tubuhnya telah menghilang.

"Aku datang kemari untuk menghentikkan pertarunganmu"

Naruto menggeleng keras. "Tak akan Lucy, karena jika aku berhenti maka Buchou akan menikah dengan Raiser"

"Lalu kau akan menghancurkan tempat ini?" Sindir Lucy telak.

Naruto hanya menunduk kini ia kembali ke mode normalnya.

"Itu tak akan Iblis muda"

Naruto dah Lucy menengok kesumber suara dimana raja Iblis kini tengah berdiri dengan gagah dengan baju zirahnya yang bersih seolah tak mengalami apapun.

"Ba -Bagaimana bisa kau?" Sungguh Naruto tak habis pikir bagaimana Lucifer dapat selamat dari serangannya.

Sirzech tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Tadi itu hanya klon saja, tapi aku percaya Rias akan baik -baik saja bersama Iblis tangguh sepertimu"

"Ta -Tapi bagaimana dengan Raiser?"

Sirzech menggeleng. "Itu biar menjadi urusanku, kau hanya tinggal menjaga adikku satu -satunya"

Naruto mengangguk seolah menerima amanat yang harus diemban oleh dirinya dan setelah itu ketiganya menghilang dari arena.

 **~XXX~ The Power of Elemental ~XXX~**

Kini Rias beserta Peeragenya tengah berada di Mansion Gremory bersiap menyambut Naruto, tak perlu lama menunggu mereka sudah mendapati ketiganya berjalan kearah mereka.

Greph!

Semuanya melongo melihat kejadian didepannya dimana Rias meloncat dan memeluk erat Naruto seraya berucap terimakasih terus menerus diselingi dengan ucapan maaf.

"Ke -Kenapa Buchou berterimakasih padaku dan juga kenapa juga meminta maaf?" Tanya Naruto yang kembali kemode innoncentnya.

Rias melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap Naruto lembut. "Terimakasih sudah menyelatkanku dan maaf karena tak bisa menyelamatkanmu waktu itu"

Cup!

Semuanya yang tengah melongo kini justru menganga terutama Issei yang sampai jatuh dengan tidak elit dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah, dan penyebabnya adalah Rias yang dengan cepat memberikan sapuan dibibir Naruto bahkan Naruto tak sempat berpikir.

"Ano.. tadi itu"

Ucapan Naruto tak terselsaikan karena Rias menutup mulut Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya membuat Naruto tadi yang hendak berkata kini harus menelannya kembali.

"Anggap saja ciumanku itu sebagai perrmintaan maafku dan ucapan terimakasihku" Kata Rias diakhiri dengan senyuman manis.

Naruto memang tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi tapi ia merasakan kehangatan terpancar dari iris Blue Green milik Buchounya dan ia berpikir ini adalah kesan yang bagus membuat kepalanya menggangguk beberapa kali.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita masuk dulu untuk menyanpa menu makan malam" Saran Sirzech yang dibalas anggukan oleh yang lainnya tapi tidak untuk Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng. "Nanti aku akan menyusul karena aku masih ada pembicaraan dengan Lucy"

Disinilah sekarang keduanya ditaman belakang keluarga Gremory, kedua hanya saling diam sulit untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Anoo Letnan"

Tampak Naruto menghela nafas. "Pertama jangaan panggil aku letnan terus, panggil namaku Naruto Namikaze"

Lucy mengangguk. "Baiklah Naruto-kun, memang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

"Aku bertemu ayahmu dan ia memberikan kekuatan ini"

Ucapan Spontan Naruto dan jam tangan kiri yang berkilap soft pink membuat netra Lucy membola diikuti rasa panas seolah ada yang ingin menyongsong keluar.

"Leo-san berpesan ia sangat mencintai dan menyayangi kalian dan ia juga meminta maaf karena tak bisa menemani hari -hari kalian"

"Kau bertemu Ayahku?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya tapi hanya dalam kilasan mimpi, dia adalah sosok yang hebat"

Dapat Naruto lihat kini Lucy tengah menangis terisak, jujur ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan karena ia sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Jangan menangis Lucy, Leo-san bilang agar aku menjaga Kau dan Ibumu"

Naruto kemudian menatap langit Underworld. "Aku tak tahu sekarang Leo-san berada tapi ia tak akan senang jika melihatmu menangis"

Akhirnya Lucy tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto, ia merasa beruntung dapat berjumpa lagi dengan sosok penuh rasa hangat ini.

'Terimakasih Kami-sama' Panjat Lucy.

Kemudian keduanya kembali ke Mansion Gremory yang sudah ditunggu -tunggu oleh yang lainnya terutama King-nya Rias Gremory.

"Kalian sudah kembali?"

Keduanya mengangguk serempak.

"Namamu Lucy Hearthfilia bukan?" Tanya Rias memastikan yang dibalas anggukan oleh Lucy.

"Memang ada apa Rias-senpai?"

Rias tersenyum kearah Lucy. "Maukah kau menjadi keluarga Iblis kebangsawananku?"

Lucy cukup terkenjut mendengar tawaran dari Rias, sebelumnya ia tak pernah menyangka akan mendapat tawaran seperti ini.

"Bagaimana Lucy?" Tanya Rias untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Lucy hanya menunduk. "Aku masih memerlukkan waktu untuk berpikir Senpai"

Rias mengangguk mengerti, bagaimanapun juga sulit bagi seorang manusia mau menjadi seorang Iblis dengan suka rela.

"Baiklah Lucy, aku mengerti keadaanmu dan aku tak akan memaksa tapi jika suatu waktu kau berubah pikiran maka kami siap menerimamu"

Sring!

Perbincangan mereka terinterupsi karena tiba -tiba jam tangan kanan Naruto dan juga milik Lucy meengeluarkan cahaya yang cukup terang untuk beberapa saat.

"Ada apa dengan jamku?"

"Jadi mereka akan menuju kesini?" Gumam Lucy yang mendapat atensi dari yang lainnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rias.

"Pengguna dari ketujuh sfera terkuat akan segera sampai"

Semuanya menatap bingung Lucy dan seperti bermonolog sendiri yang tengah mengiaskan kejadian buruk yang akan terjadi disekitar mereka.

"Sfera terkuat?"

Lucy mengangguk lagi. "Benar kekuatan Sfera berbeda -beda dan aku harap itu bukan dia, pengguna Sfera Power terkuat..."

".. Sfera Black Hole"

Sedangkan jauh dari tempat mereka atau lebih tepatnya jauh diatas sana disebuah dek kapala angkasa.

"Kepemimpinan ditangan Kaizou tak akan merubah apapun, tak akan membuat kita maju dan sekarang aku yang mengambil alih kepemimpinan pasukan sub komando"

Navigator mereka mengangguk. "Lalu tujuan kita selanjutnya kemana?"

Dia tersenyum picik. "Galaksi Bima Sakti cari tempat bernama Bumi aku pernah membaca itu adalah tempat dimana sumber energi terbesar dialam semesta berada"

Sang Navigator mengangguk. "Baiklah Leader"

Sang Leaderpun mengambil posisi duduk disinggahsananya menatap kedepan dilangit hampa udara.

"Memang ada apa dibumi Leader?" Tanya Navigatornya lagi.

Leader tersenyum. "Menguji kekuatan saja, aku pernah dengan disana makhluk bernama manusia dihadiahi artefak bernama Sacred Gear dan aku ingin menguji kemampuanku sekaligus mengambil alih kepemimpinan dibumi untuk menjadi rumah bagi kita"

Navigatornya itupun mengangguk meengerti akan maksud dan tujuan pimpinan mereka, sebenarnya ia cukup merasa janggal dengan kematian Kapten Kaizou tapi sekali lagi ini adalah sub komando jadi tujuanlah yang paling utama untuk mereka bangsa Nebula yang tak lagi memiliki planet.

'Tunggulah kedatangan kami makhlul bumi'

 **~XXX~ The End Of Season 1 ~XXX~**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga Fic ini di season satu yah walau telat satu hari karena jadwal Update saya adalah hari selasa untuk Update kala Oneshoot biasanya hari sabtu... kenapa saya tamatkan? karena saya baru memikirkan alur season kedua dimana mmenggabungkan peristiwa Excallibur, Kokabiel, Hakuryukou menjadi klop dengan penyerangan pasukan sub komando ke bumi atau lebih tepatnya ke Kuoh Academy... Dan Moment NaruRias itu aku ambil dari Fanfic Inggris OnePiece LuNa (LuffyNami)

Untuk Leader pasti bingung siapa dia? Coba tebak yang cocok menjadi pemimpin gelap siapa ya? ahahaha... yah chapter ini kurasa adegan fightnya kurang manteb dan lagi terasa hambar bukan sebagai penutup season 1? tapi its oke... kuharap kalian Reader suka...

Kalau ada yang mau kritik dan saran mohon lewat PM aja kalau lewat Review kebanyakkan gak aku balas cuma aku baca... hehe lagipula Author masih dalam keadaan terkena virus WB jadi agak -agak ragu sebenarnya Nulis...

Dan untuk yang kecewa pada fict saya yang lama banget Updatenya... kuharap kalian sabar karena bukan hanya 1 atau 2 fict saja... kalian gak tahu seberapa susah kami berjuang hanya agar kalian terhibur dengan karya kami... jadi Author mohon sabar untuk menunggu Update Fictnya yang rata -rara dua minggu sekali baru up... jaa nee

Oke Sayounara... dont forget for review...


End file.
